


Perfect Strangers

by catsfurdayz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Royal Harry, Sibling Love, Victorian Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsfurdayz/pseuds/catsfurdayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken.</i> -Fyodor Dostoevsky</p><p>Harry and Louis live in a world where people are born with beads infused in their chests that light up when they have come in proximity of their soulmate and glow when they have truly fallen in love with them.  Prince Harry resides in the posh castle of Navis, where he awaits the throne.  Louis, a poor commoner, dwells in the neighboring country of Circuitis, where he spends his days playing the violin in the streets.  Neither Harry nor Louis have found their soulmate yet, and frankly, Harry doesn't want to.  Louis, living with a dreadful, abusive roommate, has given up hope on finding his...<br/>...Until he meets the prince of Navis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

_This is the start of something beautiful. You are the start of something new._

 

*****

“It’s a boy!”

Queen Anne, panting and sweating from the bane of childbirth, beamed at her first born.  The king smiled at his wife and his new prince.  He watched attentively as the royal doctor cut his umbilical cord and handed him gingerly to Anne.  After the doctor washed his hands of the blood, the king went to personally thank him for doing such a splendid job delivering his first born son.  However, when the king went to shake his hand, the old doctor did not meet the excited gaze of the king. 

“Robin!” Anne screamed, almost dropping her now crying baby.

“What is it, my lo…”

Speechless, he gazed upon this son’s chest.  A blue bead.  He felt his heart pound against his chest as he bit his fingernail.  Royals were only allowed to marry the opposite sex so that their child will have royal blood, and his son, the heir to the Navis throne, would one day pursue another man.  On top of that, boys with blue beads generally never grow up to be strong and physically big war heroes, something the Navis royal ancestry was used to.  The king stared at the blue bead, trying to change it to pink with his mind.

“I never thought this could happen,” King Robin proclaimed, thinking of his lineage.  No man had ever been born with a blue bead, and as far as he could remember, neither had any in Anne’s family. 

“There is an option,” said the doctor, breaking up the preceding silence. 

“Do it,” Robin commanded, yanking the baby out of Anne’s arms and thrusting him into the doctor’s. 

“It’s still experimental, but there are many beads for sale on the black market that I could surgically implant into your son, removing the previous one...possibly reselling it…”

“I don’t care; it’s for the good of the kingdom.  It will make his life easier,” Robin said, his voice raising and cheeks reddened.

“Hurry, before the bead takes over his blood completely,” Anne added, her voice raspy from the tiring birth.

The doctor, cradling the new born, nodded and quickly left the king and queen in their chambers with the royal nurses.

“And his name?” A quiet nurse reluctantly asked Queen Anne.

“Harry,” she said hastily, and the king nodded.  King Robin briefly placed a hand on his now sobbing wife’s shoulder before leaving her with the nurses, slamming the door behind him.   

******

“Harry, my goodness!  You just had your hair cut a week ago, and look how long it is!” Gemma announced, barging into Harry’s study chamber.

“We must get it cut again, dear,” Anne said simply, not looking up from her knitting.

“But I like it long, Mum,” Harry said, running a hand through his sloppy, chocolate curls.  “It suits my face, I think.”

“I think it does not suit a prince,” Anne replied.  “Now, start your schoolwork with your cousin.  Professor Payne should be here shortly.”

Harry groaned at the thought of school work but was happy with Professor Payne coming.  Professor Payne, or Liam when Harry’s mum wasn’t around to scold him, was more than a teacher—he was also a great friend and mentor.  He was the big brother Harry never had and Harry was quite fond of him.  He also enjoyed the company of his slightly older cousin, Gemma, who was the big sister he never had.  He had grown up with the two of them always watching out for him and guiding him through many of his “firsts.”  It made him feel like a baby at times, but nevertheless he loved feeling protected.

“By the way, Harry, Princess Camilla of Tenebris will be here in a month.  I have set up an appointment after this at the tailor’s.  You are to try on some new outfits I have picked out to wear when you meet this Princess.  I am sure Professor Liam will escort you there, since it is on his route home.  I would go with you, but I have a meeting with the ladies of the court today,” she said, turning her head, “Gemma, I presume you’ll be there?”

“Of course, Auntie,” Gemma smiled brightly. 

The queen simply nodded and left the two cousins to their school work.

“God, I hate going to those things.  They want to teach me how to be a “lady” so suitors will drool over me, but all I’ve learned was the latest gossip around the kingdom,” Gemma sighed, brushing her fringe behind her ear. 

“You want to go to the tailor’s for me instead? It takes them hours it seems to take my measurements.  Why don’t they just use my measurements from last month?”

“Because you’re growing like a beanstalk, little cousin!  I think you’ve grown about 2 inches since last month.”

Harry chuckled.  A human beanstalk he was for sure! He had just turned 16 last month and his body just seemed to grow and grow.  He was a familiar face in the castle’s kitchen, always requesting snacks.  Not only that but his father had him on a tight workout schedule: every week day he would train with either his gun or sword or take the boat out, and on the weekends he work on his endurance.  Harry enjoyed working out, watching his muscles grow big and his boyish face turn into a man.  He loved the feeling of his hard work coursing through his blood, making him stronger and stronger.    

“Good morning, loves,” Professor Payne entered the room, a briefcase in hand.

“Liam!” Harry and Gemma said in unison, embracing their teacher. 

Liam smiled at his pupils while returning the hug.  They quickly sat back down at their desks, pencils and paper ready to go.  They loved the way Liam taught; he just seemed to know how to make the boring subjects entertaining.  He told them history as if it were an intriguing story, conducted fun science experiments, and even came up with some games to help with math.  Harry hated languages, but his mother insisted he was fluent in several because it is “good for diplomacy.”  Harry rolled his eyes at his mother’s words.

“So any news for this upcoming week?” Liam asked, always interested in his pupil’s lives.

“Harry is meeting a princess!” Gemma, the firecracker, blurted out.  She was always so concerned for her cousin’s love life, and dreamed to see him happily married and ruling a fantastic kingdom.

Harry sheepishly tucked a lock of curls behind his ear, clearing his throat.

“Oh?  Have you seen her Harry? Do you know what she’s like?” Liam wondered, amused by Harry’s embarrassed expression.

“Well, she’s quite becoming from her portrait…” Harry trailed off, glaring at Gemma. “I don’t know much about her personality I suppose.”

“It’s just so romantic!  I bet their meeting was arranged by the gods so that both of their beads would glow!  Royal blood is attracted to royal blood, you know.  It’s meant to be,” Gemma proclaimed.  She sighed, slouching in her chair daydreaming.  “Just like I’m meant for Prince Niall of Trifolium.”

“Just because your bead glows sometimes when you think about him, doesn’t mean he’s your soul mate!” Harry said.

“That is quite true, Gemma.  Adolescents and teenagers often have their beads glow when they think about people they are fond of.  It is usually just a few flashes of light, however,” Liam added gently, not trying to hurt his sweet student.

Gemma rested her chin in her hands, propped up by her arms on the desk.  “I know all that.  I’m just anxious to find my soul mate, live happily ever after and all that.”

The two boys nodded at her, with Harry patting her on the shoulder reassuringly.  “It’ll happen, Gems.  Just have to be patient!”

Harry could only show sympathy for his cousin.  He, and everyone, was born with a bead that would glow when the person was near their soulmate that they should marry and spend forever with. Harry thought of it as a dumb fairy tale, however, and he was not ready to find his soul mate, nonetheless get married.  He had dreams of ruling his kingdom, having many people bow down to him.  The seas would be claimed by his royal navy, and he would be the commander-in-chief of his magnificent military.  He would walk through the streets of his country, and his people would call his name linked with praises and graciousness.  Never had he really thought about having a wife by his side through all of it.  Hell, he wouldn’t mind if he had an army of whores through it all.

“You’d never had your bead glow, Haz?” Gemma asked.

Harry was hesitant to answer.  He had it glow once, but under strange circumstances.  He was out shopping with his mother and her friends in the country next door— Circuitis.  There were marvelous shops there, and Queen Anne wanted to buy some of her Christmas presents.  Harry tagged along because he loved the escape from the monotonous castle, and because he altogether loved the country.  It had a certain charm to it. 

While eating at a quaint café for lunch, he felt a slight ache in his chest and pardoned himself to the outhouse.  On further examination of his chest, his pink bead seemed to be dimly flashing and was quite itchy.  He scratched at it for a while until it stopped flashing.  He still felt achy in his chest, but decided he was okay enough to rejoin his mother.  He hadn’t given it a second thought since.

“No, it hasn’t,” Harry finally answered with his confident voice.  “And I’m fine if it never does. I’m a one-man-show.”

Liam laughed quietly, while Gemma gave him such a disdainful look.

“You’ll feel differently when you find your soulmate,” Gemma stated, pulling out last week’s notes, signaling she was done and frustrated with the conversation.

Harry, not in the mood to push her buttons, also pulled out his notes and glanced at his professor.

*****

After the dreadfully long lesson, Harry and Liam bid Gemma farewell.  Harry asked Liam if he would escort him to the tailor’s, and Liam willingly complied.  Harry’s maid came in to his study with cold weather clothes, advising him not to stay out too late because it was to snow in the evening.  Harry nodded curtly, and waved his hand for the maid to leave him.  He pulled on his trousers, sweater, and long, tailored jacket.  He fit a classy black hat on his head, and was ready to go. 

“Hi Prince Harry!” a group of girls purred at him while he was walking down the cobblestone street with Liam.  Harry smiled and winked at them sweetly.  Gemma had told him that the ladies at court would say he was the most handsome of all the princes on the continent.  Princesses across the land wanted to meet him, hoping their beads would glow brightly.  He was also respected among other princes, though Gemma said some were quite jealous of him. 

Harry always had to remind himself that it would be unbecoming if he let his fame and good looks get to his head, so he always tried to maintain a humble mind.  He would greet his suitors politely and was even known to walk the street, making conversation with his people.  He loved to see how “normal” people lived.

“Quite the prince charming, you are,” Liam smirked at Harry, patting his shoulder as they walked.

Harry snorted.  “Yeah, right.”

“You must be thinking about your soulmate though.  You’re getting to that age, your majesty.”

Harry knew he truly should be thinking about her, whoever she is.  Usually people’s beads would glow at a young age, since their soul mate was probably already a childhood friend.  But since commoner kids always play together, the parents ignore the glowing beads until they become older, spending more time with their chosen soul mate.  However, many royals must meet other royals for their beads to glow.  Royal kids are generally sheltered until they come of age, only playing with family friends and relatives.  They have the burden of learning how to be princessly or princely, which takes up a good part of their studies.  Thus, their beads usually start being active around age 18.

“I know I should, but I really, truly am not,” Harry replied, looking away from Liam.  Everyone kept talking to him about it.  How annoying.  There were more important things to discuss.

Liam didn’t pursue the topic anymore; instead, he walked with Harry in silence until they reached the tailor’s.  They bid their farewells and Harry emerged the little shop.  The tailor was always happy to see him—more money for him, since Harry kept growing and needed new clothes.  He measured around every limb, every curve, and every part of his body until he was tired of standing.  He tried on what his mother picked out for him—a white suit with orange accents (his families and Navis’s colors).  He sneered—what hideous colors.

“You don’t like it, your majesty?” the tailor asked, with a pout.  He was a little man with good fashion sense. He _definitely_ possessed a blue bead.

“It’s not that, really.  I just don’t like these colors on me,” Harry said, always polite.

“Well you’ll have to take that up with your mother, my prince.”

*****

Harry walked the long way home, against his maid’s wishes.  Yes, it was getting late, but he was also feeling an unsettling sensation in his trousers.  For a few months now, Harry had taken to going to the brothel to fulfill this urge that built up every so often.  They say that happens when soulmates are about to meet each other because soulmates are said to give each other the best and most pleasure, but he decided against that.  He felt plenty of pleasure while in the brothel.  Plus, he had a long list of suitors and princesses from all over the land waiting to meet him.  Who knows when his supposed soulmate was actually going to meet him, if ever. 

The brothel was in a shady part of town, so Harry tried to always stay discreet.  Oh how the rumours would fly if the country found out their beloved prince visited prostitutes so often! His parents knew of his behavior, but instead of disciplining him, they often called the best escorts to come to Harry’s private chambers to please their son.  He never quite understood why they did this, but they must know he needed some intimacy.  Plus, they thought it was better that Harry not get caught with prostitutes in the town.  Harry thought otherwise though, feeling great excitement every time he walked into the brothel.  Besides, he paid the owner to keep his mouth shut, and all the mistresses were also paid quite well.

Harry walked up to the street of the brothel, hands in his pockets, while looking over his shoulder.  No one seemed to be around, so he neared the entrance.  He stopped before walking in because he heard a sound coming from the alley next to the building.  Glancing around the corner, he saw a young man probably around his age, playing violin quietly.  The music was sweet and sad, yet barely audible.

“Could you maybe play that a bit louder, sir?” Harry shouted down the alleyway, walking toward the man.

The man jumped, dropping his bow on the ground.  He and Harry both watched as the bow cracked in half as it hit the ground.

“Oh no, I am so sorry.  Here, let me take you to the music store up the road.  I will buy you another,” Harry said quickly, his cheeks flushed.  He ran up to the man, reaching down for the broken bow. The arousal in his trousers went down, but his chest became tight.  Too embarrassed of surprising the poor guy, he brushed it off as heart burn, and reminded himself to take an antacid later.

“That’s quite alright.  I’m just a bit clumsy,” the man snatched up his bow.  “Nothing a little tape can’t fix.”

“Please, I insist.”

The man glanced at Harry for the first time.  He should probably be scared of such a huge, built man startling him in the middle of an alleyway, yet he wasn’t when he saw Harry’s concerned and thoughtful expression.  He thought Harry was quite pretty, the way his curls were framing his face under his hat.  Regardless, he had no face of a man who would want to mug him.

“It’s really no big deal; I’ve taped it before.  That’s probably why it split so easily.  I even have some in my case,” the man said, reaching down.

“No, come with me,” Harry said, his voice booming.

This did actually scare the man a little bit, forcing him to comply.  Harry noticed the now uneasy expression on the man’s face so he added in a gentler voice, “I mean, if it breaks easily, you should get a new one anyway.  And if the little bit I heard is really as impressive as I think, I would want you to have the best bow and violin in the world!”

Harry loved to charm people. 

The man forced a smile and packed up his violin. “I really need to stay here.  My, uh, friend will be back and I, uh,” Louis started to say, but Harry cut him off.

“Oh, we’ll be quick! Come along now!” Harry urged, taking the poor man’s hand and dragging him to the street. “Why are you playing outside the brothel anyway?”

“Um, well, my friend, uh, he’s in the brothel…”

“I see.  Say no more! You were waiting for him, right?”

The man nodded vigorously, not making eye contact with Harry.

“So I didn’t catch your name?”

“Uh, Louis,” the man said, one hand resting gently on his own chest.  “Yours?”

“I’m Harry!” Harry stuck out his hand for Louis to shake, always being proper.  Louis reluctantly took his hand off his chest to shake Harry’s, while mumbling a “nice to meet you.”

Harry was waiting for Louis to recognize him, but Louis seemed distracted and unaware.  This was new; Harry usually could not find a person who did not know who he was, especially in his own country.

“S-so, you liked my playing, yeah?” Louis asked, looking over his shoulder.

“From what I heard, yes! I am quite soothed by the string instruments.  I am actually trying to learn the violin myself!  All I play now is the piano.”

Louis finally looked into Harry’s green eyes.  “I’ve always wanted to learn the piano!”

Harry chuckled, “I could teach ya, if you taught me the violin!”

Louis slumped his shoulders again, looking less bright. “Oh, I don’t really know the notes or how to read music.  I just sort of taught myself what sounded good.”

“Even more brilliant!  You must have quite the creative mind!  I could teach you the notes, since that’s all I really know about the violin anyway, and how to read music!” Harry said.  He was extremely excited when it came to music.  He cherished all the times he went to a symphony with his mother and Gemma.  He even ordered the royal orchestra to play for him almost every night.  If he wasn’t destined to be a war hero, he would like to become part of a great symphony.

Louis blushed, looking at the ground.  No one has ever given so much attention to his music.  His heart raced with a pleasure he never felt before.

“First, I’ll have to hear you play again,” Harry said, holding the door to the music store open for his new friend. 

Louis nodded vigorously again, causing Harry to let out a laugh.  Louis saw how even more pretty Harry was under the light of the store.  He had charming dimples that showed up every time his lips creased.  His overall look was caring, like they’d been friends forever.  His heart pounded against his chest more as he stared at Harry for a second too long.

“Louis?” Harry, now confused, stared at Louis.

“Right.  I will play for you in here.”

Louis rushed over to the bows.  He had always window shopped this store, but never gone in; yet, he always dreamed of it.  The different instruments sparkled under the lights, and he was too afraid they were too fragile to touch.  A grand piano sat in the back that made Louis eyes grow.  He had never seen a piano quite so big! And it was white! He stopped himself from drooling when Harry tapped him on the shoulder with a new bow.

“Try this one out,” Harry insisted, handing Louis the bow.  Harry saw the grimy, old violin that Louis pulled from his case and shook his head.  “You need a new violin too.”

“No, no, no.  That is too much,” Louis said while gauzing the bow and giving it a strum on his violin. 

“Sir,” Harry ignored Louis, walking over to the owner, “could you give us some recommendations for a violin and bow set?”

Louis stopped playing.  What was Frederick going to say when he saw Louis with a new violin? And how could he accept a new instrument from a complete stranger.

The store owner came over, definitely recognizing the prince, and showed off the most expensive and beautiful violins.  “These are imported from across the sea, where they are said to have the best craftsmen.”

Harry nodded, slightly impressed.  Louis, on the other hand, stood motionless, staring at the price tag.  It would take him ten years to save up that kind of money. 

“What do you think, Lou? I have this one at home,” he pointed to a Stradivarius, one of the most expensive ones in there.

Louis stuttered at his new nickname. How many minutes has he known Harry? “U-uh, maybe one from down here,” he walked to the cheaper violins, which were still way out of his price range.

“Don’t be silly!  I saw you admiring the white grand piano over there.  We should get you the white one, with a matching bow.  Sir, would you ring this up, please,” he said, handing the violin and bow to the gentleman.

“Harry, no, really, this is too much,” Louis insisted, following Harry to the register.

“Nonsense! You will teach me how to play, and I will teach you the piano!  I need you to have a decent violin to teach me with.”

Decent was an understatement for this violin.  But there was no fighting Harry.  He seemed like the type to always get what he wants. 

After the purchase (who just carries that much money around with them?) Harry and Louis watched as the man tuned the new violin.  Louis hands shook as he took the violin from Harry.  He worried he would play awfully and Harry would have to return the thing. 

“Play what you were playing in the alley,” Harry commanded, his hand on his hip.

Louis, still shaking, nodded vigorously, once again, but took a deep breath.  He closed his eyes and placed the freshly gauzed bow on the strings.  Without a second thought, he strummed out the tune to the song he made up himself.  He felt silly, playing such a trivial tune for someone who just gifted him with a grand present.  Yet, he let himself play, eyes closed, getting lost in his song.  He imagined he was there alone, not having to play for anyone.  That’s how it always was. 

When he finished, he opened his eyes.  Half expecting to see Harry and the shop owner with a look of disgust, it was quite the opposite.  Harry beamed at him with much fondness, while the owner nodded at him with a smile. 

“Bravo! Really, Lou, that was beautiful.  I didn’t recognize it though; what was it?” Harry said.

Louis’ cheeks pinked up. “Oh, it’s just a tune I made up.  Nothing really, I just liked the sound.”

“Truly is brilliant, isn’t he?” Harry said to the owner, clapping his hands.  “Here, sir, do you have a pad of paper and quill perhaps? I would like to right my address down for Lou.”

The confused owner nodded.  How could someone not know where the royal prince of Navis lived?  He got the supplies anyway, and handed it to Harry.

“Here you go, Louis.  Can you meet me here at 2PM tomorrow? Where do you live by the way?”

Louis nodded.  2PM was when Frederick would be “working” or whatever he does.  “Well I am actually from Circuitis.  I’m just visiting here for a few days.”

“You live right next door then!  That is just an hour carriage ride!”

“Yeah, well, I don’t really have a carriage…I um, well…”

“Don’t worry, we will figure something out! It was so nice to meet you Lou!  I need to be getting home now; my mother is probably worried sick.  I am looking forward to our lesson tomorrow!” he shook Louis’ hand and tipped his hat to the owner before leaving the store.

Harry passed the brothel on his way home, uninterested in it now.  He couldn’t wait to get home out of the cold, and to take an antacid for his chest.  Even though his face and fingers were nearing frost bite now that the snow was coming down heavily, he felt warm inside for making a new friend.  He couldn’t really understand why he was adamant on purchasing a new violin for Louis, but his heart was leading him to.  Louis looked so poor, nearing vagrant status, yet he played the violin with such passion and beauty that Harry couldn’t help smiling at the thought.  He was excited for his lesson with his new friend tomorrow.      

*****

Louis started back to the brothel, knowing Frederick would be out soon, if not already.  He wished Harry was still around to protect him if Frederick was already out.  He was at least a foot taller than Fred, and twice the muscle span.  Louis, seeing Frederick wasn’t out of the brothel yet, quickly ditched his new violin case, putting his old one in it.  He was somewhat sad to see it go, but he’d only found it discarded in a dumpster a while ago.  He saved up to refurbish it, but this new violin sounded at least 100 times better. He put the new violin in his old case and made his way to the brothel.  Whoever Harry was, Louis was glad his shirt was thick enough to not see the flashing of his blue bead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friend! I'm so happy you are giving this piece a chance because it is my first fanfic I have decided to actually start and *crosses fingers* finish! I'm super excited to get this story out; it's been in my head forever! Feedback would be extraordinarily appreciated!! I'm also not sure if I have enough or the right tags...I'm very new to all this! 
> 
> Again thank you if you are reading this! I promise this story will have lots of fluff and good feelings! <3


	2. TWO

_I can’t close my eyes, don’t control what I’m into, and this tower is alive._

 *****

“Harry, you are always out so late these days!” Queen Anne scolded when Harry entered the dining room.  Dinner was about to start and the royal court was enjoying appetizers and cocktails.  Anne quietly pulled Harry aside. “You weren’t at a brothel again, were you? Do you need....?”

“No, mother,” Harry shook his head and lowered her hands from his shoulders. “I’m quite alright today actually.  Just a bit of heart burn from lunch.  Actually, I met a new friend today who shall teach me violin, and I shall teach him piano.”

Queen Anne eyed her son skeptically but nodded slowly.  “After your training of course.”

Harry held in a groan.  As much as he loved training, he loved playing music more.  “Of course.” 

Harry bowed to his mother and went to find his cousin.  She was already tipsy from the cocktails and leaned against Harry’s shoulder.  Harry rolled his eyes, handing her a mini crab cake.  He knew she’d be sober once she ate more. 

“Gem, I met a friend today! He is going to come over tomorrow and teach me violin!”

“Very nice, Harry.  Is he handsome?” she hiccupped and giggled.

Harry felt his chest pain reemerge. Well, he was quite an attractive man, objectively.  Perhaps a little rough around the edges, but nothing a little haircut and shave couldn’t fix.  But Gemma just wanted another suitor to see if her bead would light up.

“I met him on the street.  He’s a commoner.”

Gemma scoffed, taking another sip from her drink.  Harry grabbed the cup from her, finishing it off.  “Hey!”

“You’re cut off, my cousin,” he said, laughing as she tried to grab the cup back. 

*****

After dinner, Harry socialized as quickly as he could with the royal court and guests before retreating to his music chamber.  He greeted his beloved Chairman Meow, who loved to feel the coolness of the piano under him—until Harry started playing, which caused the skittish cat to flee under the couch.

Harry strained his memory to play the song Louis had made up.  After he started the first few notes, the rest came easier.  He wondered if he and Louis could compose a piece that would sound wonderful with both the piano and violin.  Or maybe they could play a piano duet together once Louis got good enough.  Harry’s stomach twisted at these thoughts.  He knew some members of the royal orchestra personally, but they were all too plain and serious to play anything with.  The thought of playing with such a creative mind as Louis’ excited the young prince. 

*****

“Bloody hell,” Louis muttered when he arrived at Harry’s “house.”  “I’ve been bullshitted.”

He threw the paper with the address on the street in front of the gate to none other than the royal castle of Navis. He knew Harry was affluent, considering this purchase of the violin without second thought, but not this.  Not the fucking royal family rich.  He knew there was something weird about Harry.  Of course he wouldn’t actually want to hang out with a poor boy like Louis.  Louis, frustrated and angry, turned on his heel.

“Lou? Is that you?”

Harry came running down the courtyard.  “Here, let me open the gates for you!”

Louis stared at Harry incredulously through the thick iron fence.  He felt his hands go numb and was surprised he didn’t drop his violin. 

Harry was the fucking prince of Navis.

“I didn’t…I didn’t…you’re…oh.” Louis splattered his words as the gates cranked open.  He began to fall to his knees, something his teachers told him to do if he ever encountered royalty.

“None of that, Lou! We’re friends, get up!” Harry insisted, pulling up on Louis’ arm. 

Louis instantly obeyed. “Y-yes, your highness.”

“No, no, no.  Maybe address my parents like that, but not me!”

Harry pulled the commoner forward, embracing him with a warm hug.  Louis felt like electricity ran through his body, pulling at every nerve he had, especially in his stomach and chest.  Now his entire body was numb.  How he managed to make it to the front and to Harry’s music chambers, he’d never know.

“Luckily my parents are out on business today, so you won’t have the pleasure of meeting them.  However,” Harry said, opening the door to his music room, “this is my cousin Gemma.  She’d love to hear you play.”

Louis nervously bowed to the duchess.  He thought he would only be playing with Harry, and another person in the room made him extremely anxious.  However, her warming smile and gentle handshake calmed the nerves. 

“Any friend of Harry’s is one of mine.”

Harry first wanted to show Louis scales on the piano.  Louis’ nervous little hands couldn’t stop shaking. The first time playing a piano and he was playing on a Steinway grand piano.  Harry explained that learning the notes on the piano would help him learn them on the violin.  Louis had a good ear and memorized the basic scales quickly.  He learned what notes are what on the piano, except he was still a little confused with the black ones.  Harry promised he’d get to those later.  Harry then showed Louis how to merely pluck the strings to the violin to mimic the scales he played on the piano.  Quickly, Louis also caught on to what notes were what on the violin.  It all made sense to him how the notes he played sounded so great together—they were part of scales and chords!

Louis showed Harry how to properly hold the violin between his chin and shoulder.  Harry complained that it hurt, but Louis explained he’d get used to it.  Still, Louis pulled out a small rag, folding and laying it on Harry’s chin piece. 

“Ah, much better!” Harry said.

Gemma watched in delight as the boys taught each other techniques.  She loved Louis’ songs—both made up and copied.  But she especially loved the way Harry was constantly smiling, constantly having a good time.  He needed a friend like Louis.  She disliked Louis’ musty attire and smell, but hardly noticed it after a while, only focusing on the music.

“You two sound quite lovely, I must admit, but I have to get washed up for dinner now,” Gemma said, standing from her lounge on the couch.  She curtseyed to both of them, flashing a closed-mouth smile before exiting the room.  Louis finally felt his muscles relax.

“Will you be joining us for dinner?” Harry asked, lowering his violin.  He eyed Louis up and down.  “Of course, I would let you borrow dinner attire.”

Insulted that Harry just dissed his clothes, but flattered that he was invited to eat with the royal court, Louis hesitated.  He really, _really_ wanted to stay and eat with Harry.  He yearned to spend more time alone with him, working on their scales, playing silly duets.  Harry turned out to be much different than the prude royals Louis always pictured.  But he knew he couldn’t stay.  Frederick would not approve.

“I’d love to, your hi- oh, um, Harry.  But I promised I’d eat dinner with my friend at the tavern in town.  Thank you so much for the invitation though—“

“Oh that wonderful Trifolish tavern?” Harry cut him off, his eyes growing. “Let me go get Gemma and my siblings.  I haven’t eaten there in over a year!  My parents aren’t returning until morning so we don’t technically have to eat in the castle tonight.  Addison? Where are you?” Harry called the last part through the door way while ringing a bell.

“Yes, your majesy?” A teenage girl with hay colored hair revealed herself in the door.

“Could you tell the kitchen to hold dinner for tonight? Make something for the staff, but Gemma, Meredith, Ainsley, and I are going out tonight.  Also, inform my siblings and cousins and tell their maids to only dress casual.  We’d like to blend in as much as possible,” Harry said, eyeing Louis’ attire again. 

Addison nodded, including a “yes, your majesty,” before running off.

Louis’ palms were sweaty, his hands shaking slightly.  Did Harry just…?

“It is alright if we join you and your friend for dinner, correct? I’d love to meet him.”

“Yes, sir, um, I mean, yes! He’s not the friendliest human being, but I’m sure he’d love to meet such royalty.  Um…”

“Very well! Don’t worry about the dinner, it will be on me.”

“Oh, no…”

“It wasn’t a question, Lou.  Now, I must get ready.  You’re welcome to wait in here or in any of the public areas of the castle.  I will be out shortly.  Can I get you anything in the meantime?”

The heir to the throne of Navis was asking if he wanted anything. Louis let that sink in.  Harry also just invited himself to a dinner Louis was supposed to share with Frederick and his drunken friends.  Louis also let that sink in.  He honestly did not know what to think of Harry, but was half- happy he got to spend more time with him.

“No thank you,” Louis squeaked out. “I’ll practice my scales!”

“Good boy!” Harry ruffled Louis’ hair like a dog as he passed by, making his way to his private chambers.

Louis was good at keeping up a cool front, appearing calm all the time, but inside, he was losing his marbles.  What was Frederick going to think when he showed up in a tavern full of royal kids? Frederick, though never actually saying his hated the royals, thought all of them prudish, prissy, and boring.  Louis was terrified Frederick would say something to embarrass Harry, and Harry would become disgusted with Louis for hanging out with such scum.  Louis didn’t really have a choice though.

“Who are you?” a little girl’s voice broke Louis’ thoughts. Louis jumped at the sudden break in silence.

“Hi, there! I’m Louis—Harry’s friend! Who might you be, love?”  Louis adored kids, always dreaming about having one someday. 

“I’m Merediff and I just turned 4 last week!  Do you want to see my bead?” 

Meredith pulled at the collar of her dress, exposing the top of her blue bead.  Louis jumped up from the piano bench and took her hands in his.  “Now, love, you know not to show people that.”

It was true.  Your parents, the ones who gave you life, are the first ones to see your bead, but your soulmate, the one who’ll spend the rest of your life with you, should be the next one to see it.  It wasn’t downright illegal to show off your bead to other people, but was looked down upon.  It was a traditional way to save yourself for your soulmate.

“I know, but it’s so nice!  Can I see yours?”

Louis shook his head sideways.  “Now why would you want to see mine?”

“Well I can see yours glow through your shirt! I’ve always wanted to see one glow! I haven’t even see Mommy’s and Daddy’s!”

Louis, feeling his cheeks redden, yanked his thin tunic to his chest.  He grabbed the scarf he’d lain on the couch and wrapped it around his neck, coving where the bead shown through.  He prayed to the gods Harry and Gemma didn’t see it glow.  But they might not have been as curious as the little princess.

“Shh, you’ll see one someday.  I think it was your imagination.  You want to see one glow so much you imagined it!” Louis felt a bit of relief seeing the little girl nod and take her eyes off his chest.  “Now, tell me about that birthday party you had last week!”

This time her green eyes lit up and she clapped her little hands together.

“I see you’ve met my cousin, Meredith,” Gemma said, waltzing into the room and landing on the couch.  Under her breath, to Louis, she said, “Did she try to show you her bead?”

Louis nodded and said quietly, “Yes, but I told her she shouldn’t.”

Gemma laughed a little before saying, “She’s been showing people all week.  We’re trying to reinforce that it’s not appropriate, but you know three year olds.”

“Hey, I’m four now Gemmy! And I was just telling Louis about my birffday party last week!”

Gemma and Louis gave the child their full attention when she told them about how the royal chef made her a special vanilla cake with coconut, a delicacy, sprinkled on top.  She invited all her cousins and relatives and the few children of the dukes and duchesses of Navis.  They played games all day out in the court yard while listening to some of the royal orchestra play.  She told him of the beautiful dress on the doll Harry got her, along with her first sewing kit so she could one day make the doll more dresses.  If Louis learned anything about Harry, it’s that he loved to spoil people. 

“Is everyone ready to go?” Harry entered the room, clad in tightly fitted trousers, a blue linen shirt with a high collar, and a dark black, long coat over top.  His head bared a casual fedora, much like the one he wore when he first met Louis. Finally, a handmade, expensive-looking scarf guarded his neck, tucked into his coat. Louis looked down at his own ragged trousers, never having enough money to have them tailored, and his dirty flat cap.  The girls were in beautiful, long dresses with puffy sleeves, and high collars.  They were definitely clad well for the mid-19th century. 

“Big brother!” Meredith ran over and jumped in Harry’s arms.  “I like your friend Louis.  Can he be my friend too?”

“Of course, my princess!”  Harry let her down, tickling her sides on the way.  She squealed and ran behind the other new face that entered the room: Ainsley.  She looked about 12 or 13 and had a stubborn, unamused appearance on her face and her arms crossed.  “If everyone is ready, I’ll let the coach know we are ready.”

Louis sat on the carriage in between Harry and Gemma, facing the two young girls squished between two royal guards.  Harry always insisted they come when he took his sisters out.  The town outside of the castle was generally safe, but one could never know. 

When they finally arrived, Louis thought he was going to vomit from all the anxiety built up during the ride.  He could barely follow the light conversation in the carriage, and he felt sweat pitting on his tunic under his arms.  He felt a big hand on the small of his back. Involuntarily, Louis flinched, arching his back away from the hand.

“Hey, now,” Harry said, not in his usual booming voice and removing his hand quickly.  “You just look a little ill, and I was making sure you’re alright.”

Oh yeah, great Harry.  Aside from the fucking burning sensation in his chest where his bead lay and the feeling like he was going to projectile vomit all over Harry’s expensive shoes.  Fine and dandy.

“I’m alright, Prince Har—um I just mean Harry,” Louis lowered his head. “Carriage rides make me a bit nauseous, I admit.”

Harry frowned at his friend, not like seeing people sick.  “Maybe a walk would help before we entered?”

Louis’ heart beat hard in his chest.  No one has ever cared about him like this; never a stranger. Perhaps royals were just brought up extremely polite. 

“I’m fine now,” Louis beamed at Harry, showing off his lustrous smile.  “I must warn you though, my friend isn’t the fondest of royalty….not saying I feel the same…I mean…”

“I’m used to it, Lou!  Don’t worry about me.  I just want all of us to have a good time! Come, now,” he said, ushering the rest of them through the doors.

They walked through the doors of the noisy tavern, which was filled sounds from bagpipes, bangos, and fiddles. A huge green, white, and orange flag spanned the wall behind the band.  A heavy man’s booming laughs could be heard all the way across the room as he clunked his whiskey glass against his friend’s.  Drunken men could be seen trying to get sweet young women to dance with them in front of the band.  The smell of corn cabbage and shepherd’s pie filled the air.  This made Louis stomach go from nauseous to growling.

“I love this authentic Trifolian atmosphere! I think I should probably get used to it after all?” Gemma gushed, clamping her hands together at her waist. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at her before looking at Harry.  “Oh Gemma is convinced she’s to marry Prince Niall of Trifolium.  Quite the daydream, I think.”

“Oh Harry, shut up you cheeky twat! Louis, don’t you think it’s quite romantic? Me and Prince Niall?”

“With all due respect, my duchess, I don’t know too much about Prince Niall.  But I think anyone that could make you happy will be the perfect match for you,” Louis replied.  He patted her on the back and gave her a cheek to cheek smile. 

“Louis, stop, you’re too kind,” Gemma blushed and fanned her face with her hand, giving him a side hug.

“You’re a new level of charmer now, aren’t you Louis?” Harry said, putting an arm around Louis’ shoulder.  Louis looked up to Harry’s sparkling eyes.  His dimples were deep in his cheeks.  Louis felt his heart race once again, just knowing his bead was going crazy. 

The night before, Louis lay in bed wondering why his bead was going wild when he first saw Harry.  Obviously, if Harry was feeling the same, his bead would be flashing too.  But of course, that would never happen; Harry’s blood is royal.  Even if he were born with a blue bead, he’d be forced to marry a noble girl so the lineage wouldn’t break.  Either way, he’d probably let Louis know his bead was blinking.  Louis was probably just star struck still, lust causing his bead to react.  He never imagined in his entire life he’d be friends with some nobles.

Still, Louis leaned into Harry’s arm, wrapping his own around Harry’s waist. 

Not a good move.

“Louis! What the hell are you doing? Get your arm off my boyfriend!” a man growled at Harry, preparing to push him onto the ground.

Before he could, a royal guard swiftly placed himself between Harry and the man, ready to wield his gun.

Harry couldn’t quite understand why, but he instantly grabbed Louis’ shoulders and thrust him behind his own back. 

“Excuse me, sir, who are you?” Harry said politely around his guard.

“None of your business.  Louis, come with me,” his voice was angry and boomed throughout the tavern.  Luckily, there were so many other noises in there, they weren’t causing too much of a scene.

“I’m so sorry, my prince, um, Harry,” Louis said, poking his head around both Harry and the guard.  He stepped aside and walked up to the man.  

“I’m sorry Frederick, I just thought we could have dinner here with my new friend, and I…”

Frederick laughed and grabbed Louis’ arm, pulling him away.  Louis noticed Gemma had already left the tavern with the other two girls, fearing for their safety.  His vision suddenly got blurry.  He knew this was going to happen.  He kept his head toward the ground.

“You made friends? With this prick?” Frederick laughed some more, grabbing Louis’ collar.  “You know you aren’t supposed to go off without telling me.”

“I’m sorr-“

“Louis, hush,” Harry said, barely audible.  “Frederick, is it?  I don’t think this is anyway to speak to your prince,” he said louder this time, with a calm tone.

Frederick sneered.  “My prince? Even if you were the prince of Navis, I would never bow down to you, you greedy, royal arsehole.”

With that, Harry pushed his guard aside, assuring him with a nod.  “Well I _am_ Prince Harry Edward Styles of Navis, first of his name, commander of the royal navy, and heir to the throne. You _will_ talk to me, your dear prince, with respect, and you _will_ bow down to me, and I may show you mercy.” 

Louis’ eyes grew, as well as his mouth, making and ‘O’ shape at the sound of Harry’s voice going from ginger and careful to loud and authoritative.  Harry pushed Frederick’s shoulders enough so he would fall to his knees before him.  By now, the whole room was staring at the situation and Louis’ knees were trembling against each other.  This side of Harry created so much pounding in Louis’ chest; he thought he would for sure have a heart attack.  Before now, it had been hard for him to picture Harry as a ruler, since he had been so kind and caring of Louis. Seeing him like this was so different…and attractive. 

Harry pulled out his pistol and placed it on Frederick’s head, clicking off the safety and pushing his face toward the ground.

“For fuck’s sake, man,” Frederick squeaked out, as his face moved closer and closer to the ground.

“You will address me as ‘your majesty’ or ‘your highness.’ Now, if you want to keep your petty head, you’ll give both Louis and me a sincere apology now.”

Frederick continued to stare at the ground with a stubborn disposition.

“I SAID NOW,” Harry shouted, pushing the tip of the gun a little deeper into Frederick’s head.

 “I-I’m sorry Louis.  I’m sorry, y-your majesty,” Frederick cried, redness rushing to his cheeks.

“Apologize to the people in this tavern for ruining their evenings and causing a scene.”

“S-sorry, everyone.”

“Good.  Now, you will drop Louis at the castle tomorrow at 2PM.  If he’s even one second late, you better bring a shovel because you’re going to dig yourself your own grave.  Am I clear?”

“Y-yes, your m-majesty.”

“See, it works in your favor to be compliant.” Harry lifted his gun, returning it to the safety position, and faced the curious crowd.  “I am truly sorry for this everyone. However, let this be a lesson to each and every one of you.”  He walked casualty to the center of the room, winning everyone’s attention, before continuing his speech.  “I have heard that many of you are not happy with the monarchy at the moment.  That’s fine; I admire skepticism because I think life would be boring without it. If you have a pressing issue, please come address it to our royal court. Still, the authority shall be respected. I was looking forward to a joyful dinner here with my family and friend.” Harry looked each person in the eye while he spoke, articulating his words.  “I really, truly do want the best for my people.  Please, enjoy the rest of your evening, and I pray the reputation of this tavern is not tarnished by this event. Prince Niall would have my head!”

The room was still quiet as he walked back to Louis and Frederick.  “Remember, 2 o’clock sharp,” Harry popped the last word between his lips, glaring at Frederick.  He then walked right up to Louis and wrapped his massive arm span around Louis’ shoulders, never taking the glare off of Frederick.  It was as if his hard gaze bore holes into Frederick’s eyes. Louis, numb from shock, weakly returned the embrace, burying his face in Harry’s chest so no one would see his puffy eyes.

“It’s okay, love.”  Louis thought he heard Harry purr the words in his ear, but it was so faint, he didn’t know.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Harry said to his small friend, pulling away from the hug, but showing him the world’s most genuine smile.

Louis managed to half smile back, moving his head up and down.  Harry shot eye daggers one last time at Frederick before he motioned for his guard to follow him out to the carriage.  After they left, Frederick quickly rose, snatching the sleeve of Louis’ shirt.

“What are you all looking at?” he growled at the motionless crowd before storming out the back door of the tavern.

“Frederick, please, I’m sorry,” Louis whimpered as Frederick pulled him down the street.  His heels dragged against the cobblestone road. 

“Twat thinks he can order me around. Put his arms around you like that,” Frederick said under his breath, continuing to drag the trembling Louis into the inn. “You’re mine.  Right?”

“R-right,” Louis mumbled, tripping over the floor as Frederick shoved him into their inn room.

“I don’t think you actually think that,” Frederick said, shoving Louis onto the hard bed.  “You think you belong to Prince Arsehole.  Well, let me show you who really belong with,” Frederick roared the last sentence, slamming the inn door. 

Louis cowered on the tiny bed, curling his knees up to his chest.  “Y-yes, Frederick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this! I'll try to update as fast as I can <3


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I sort of had an unexpected vacation and a little writer's block XD but I think this one turned out better than expected. I was super inspired by all the Larry things happening these days, like, what a time to be a Larrie! I think I almost died when I saw Harry draped in that flag with the "always in my heart" tweet on it. Anyway, this chapter is almost twice as long as the previous ones! And with some fluff! Hurray! As always, I love all your comments and feedback! <333

*****

_Everybody got something that they want to sing about, laugh about, cry about, it's true.  
For me, it's you._

*****

“HARRY EDWARD.”

Harry gulped as he approached the throne room where his mother and father sat, awaiting some important guests to arrive. 

“Yes, mother?” he said, bowing in front of the grand chairs.

“What happened yesterday evening? I’ve heard horrible rumors,” his mother asked in a sharp tone.

Harry stood up, poising his posture. “I took the girls out to dinner in the city.”

“Harry,” the king’s voice boomed.  Harry shook in his boots, but didn’t let it show. “You got in fight, if I’m not mistaken.”

Harry shook his head back and forth quickly. “No, father! I was just protecting my friend from a drunken man!”

“Yes, you’re friend…this commoner…” his mother said, sighing.  “I heard it was his soulmate that you were trying to control?”

Harry’s cheeks were hot.  Being accused of controlling or swaying another’s soulmate was looked very down upon.  “No! Mother, please, it wasn’t his soulmate.” Harry paused, looking to the ceiling.  Was it his soul mate? No, it couldn’t have been.  Louis would have been way fonder of him and not nearly as terrified.  “I was just looking out for my people.  Some commoners have no respect for authority…”

“Enough,” the king boomed once again and Harry winced.  “Harry, just be more careful.  You wouldn’t want to do anything to ruin your reputation.”

Harry nodded before a smile spread on his face as he looked toward the ceiling, thinking of Louis.  “My friend, Louis, he’s quite amazing really.  He plays the violin and is teaching me…”

“We told you we’d hire a professional violinist from the academy to teach you,” Queen Anne retorted.

“I know, mother, and thank you.  But Louis is not only a great violinist but great company for both Gemma and me.  He’s coming over today at 2 if you’d like to meet him.”

By now the king was looking over some papers, ignoring his son, and the queen was ordering a maid to come bring her a mirror so she could fix her hair.  Harry took the opportunity to leave the room and head into his study. 

“How’d it go?” Liam asked, greeting Harry with a side hug.

“Oh you know, the usual.  They hate me for not being perfect and having a commoner friend and they’re going to try to destroy the friendship because ‘royals shouldn’t involve themselves with common people,’” Harry said in a mocking voice. “I’m so over it.”  His head was hot.

A few years ago he had made a friend in the streets.  It was another commoner named Aiden whom he loved to spend the days exploring the nearby forest with.  Harry, being a preteen at the time, always had to sneak out of the castle, having Gemma cover for him.  He and Aiden would climb trees and find patches of wild flowers to make each other flower crowns, totally ignoring their divergent social statuses.  They were just two lads enjoying their imagination and the hazy summer days. 

But word got back to the king and queen that Harry was _fooling around_ with a commoner in the woods.  There were claims that they were seen kissing and fondling each other; such assertions Harry denied vehemently.  Before he knew it, Aiden’s father was mysteriously _laid off_ of his job as a carpenter and had to seek work in another country because, _for some reason,_ no one in Navis would hire him.  Harry never heard from his dear friend again.  Ever since, Harry laid low, staying away from the darkness of his parents. 

“Don’t let it get to you too much Harry.” Gemma came to his side and squeezed her arms around his waist. “They’re very old fashioned.”

He bobbed his head slowly, returning Gemma’s tight squeeze with one of his own.  The two sat down at their desks, pulling out their notes from last class.

Liam retrieved a large tome from his brief case, opening it to a bookmarked page.

“Today I thought we ought to talk about the evolution of our beads,” Liam said, a look of excitement on his face.  “As you know, Charles Darwin just published his literature _On the Origin of Species,_ and it is very interesting.  I have been doing much research about it.”

This topic sparked Harry’s interest too.  Liam was always up on science’s newest finds.  Harry hadn’t really thought about why everyone had a bead and truly how they worked.  It was like any other organ or feature on a body such as a nose, liver or bone; just there because it needed to be.  He leaned forward, giving Liam his utmost attention.

“You both know we are classified as _Homo sapiens_ ,” Liam continued.  “The earliest ones were the first to have fully functioning beads.  The Neanderthals and Denisovans, also known more commonly as the cavemen, didn’t quite have the functionality as ours.  But that is because the beads evolved with the new species of humans.”

“Do any other animals have one?” Gemma asked, scribbling on her paper.

“Nope. Our primate relatives never mutated to need one.  But that is a good point, Gemma.  Why do you think humans need them but other animals don’t?” Liam asked, looking enthusiastically between Harry and Gemma.

“Because humans mate not just to make babies but also out of love?” Gemma answered as she sighed and lay her head into her palm. “So romantic,” she whispered. 

Harry rolled his eyes and pinched her side.  “Ouch!  Harry, you twat!” Gemma retorted, slapping the back of Harry’s head.  Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

“Hey, calm down.  Gemma, you’re right,” Liam said as he sat on the table in between the two teenagers. “The purpose of evolution is for a species to adapt to their environment so they won’t become extinct.  Most animals seek out the strongest partner to assure the repopulation of their species.  Humans do too, but falling in love is most definitely a factor.  That’s where the beads come in.  If humans are able to find and fall in love with the most compatible person, they will likely stay with that person.”

“Sounds like a load of bullshit if you ask me,” Harry said, dropping his pencil.  He was always the skeptical type.  “These are all just assumptions, right?”

“Harry, you’re such a downer!” Gemma snapped.  “I think Charles Darwin knows what he’s talking about!”

Liam scooted over toward Harry.  “There are a lot of things we don’t know about this topic for sure, but this is a theory that makes a lot of sense.  In most soulmate partnerships these days, there is always one who is more dominant, more alpha-like.  Usually, in a traditional male-female relationship, this is the male.  He protects his mate before anything else.  Want to know something quite remarkable that I read before coming here?”

Harry and Gemma stared at him, nodding.

“In dire situations, the dominant one in the partnership will feel a primal urge to lick his mate’s wounds because his saliva will help stimulate healing of the wound and soothe the mate.  There have been a few studies to back this up.  There seems to be a healing agent in the saliva that will work only for their partner.  It’s the same reason why both of their beads light up at the same time and whatnot; their bodies are unconditionally compatible in every way.”

This fact intrigued Harry, but he couldn’t imagine lapping up some girl’s blood.  “Oh God, so we turn into vampires now?” Harry asked, laughing. 

“No dumbie!” Gemma smacked him again.  “You don’t bite them or drink their blood! You just heal your mate’s wounds so they stay alive.  God, you’re going to be a lousy husband!”

Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling, making a silly face at his cousin.  “I’ll lick my own wounds since I’m not getting married.”

“Have fun telling that to your loving parents.”

“Hey!” Liam raised his voice a bit, never being too harsh with them. “It’s just a recent study being done.  The main thing is: we have beads to indicate who is physically and emotionally right for us so we will live happily and breed happy children.”

“But why are there homosexuals then?” Harry asked before a twist of pain churned his stomach.  “Who is the dominant one in that partnership?  And why are they even a thing?  Sounds like some crummy evolution to me.”

Liam turned his book to another section and said, “That is another topic scientists are researching now.  They found that there is also a dominant one in same sex partnerships too, even though it’s physically impossible for them to breed.  Many say gays have an even stronger bond than traditional partners since they seek each other out of pure love and not just to breed.”

“Awww,” Gemma sighed once again, burying her head into her arms.  “Now _that’s_ romantic.”

“Quite,” Liam agreed, putting an arm around Gemma.

Harry grabbed at his pocket watch, sliding open the cover.  11AM. He exhaled, sticking his bottom lip out slightly. 3 more hours…

“Are you in a rush for something, Harry?” Liam asked.

“Oh, I’m just a bit excited for my music lesson today.  My friend Louis is teaching me the violin, and I’m teaching him the piano.  I can’t wait to be able to play duets with him!” Harry instantly lit up, bouncing on his chair. 

“Well if you ever need a horn sound to play with, I’ve dabbled with the trumpet.  I used to play often, but not so much recently,” Liam said.

Harry’s cheeks grew with his smile.  “You do? You should play with us!  I think it would be a grand time!”

“Perhaps I will! Not today, though. I promised my wife I’d be home early to help with the baby.”

“No worries! Maybe Lou and I can prepare a little something with a trumpet accompaniment!”

“Sounds lovely.” Liam smiled at his student, reaching in his briefcase for his math notes.  “How about we do some calculus now?”

Harry and Gemma groaned in unison.

*****

Harry’s eyes had been glued to the window in his room since about 1:30.  He was unsure what he would have actually done if Louis hadn’t shown up at 2:00.  Now that he was on his parents’ radar, he couldn’t exactly tell the royal guards to scout the city for two commoners; one to beat up and one to bring in for a mere music lesson.  So he was extremely glad to see his friend stroll up to the gates at 2:00 exactly.  Through the window, Harry could tell Louis was more cleaned up than usual, and there was definitely a skip in his step. 

Harry raced through the hallways and slid down the grand stair case rail to be the one to open the doors for Louis.  He did want to apologize to Louis about last night; he probably had been a little over the top, but he couldn’t explain his urge to do what he did.  Harry was also burning to know what kind of relationship Louis had with this so called friend of his.  It didn’t seem like a friendship to him.

“Lou! I’m so glad you made it,” Harry exclaimed, holding the door open for his friend and extending his hand to lead him in the room. 

Louis offered a smile, bowing his head to Harry. “Me too.”

As Louis walked past, Harry grabbed the violin case from him, swinging an arm around Louis’ small shoulders.

“I’ll carry this for you! How have ya been?”

“I’m wonderful now, thank you!” Louis looked up at Harry, his grin never leaving his face.  Louis melted into Harry’s arm as Harry guided him to the music room. 

“I have exciting news!” Harry said, gingerly placing the violin case on the loveseat in the music room.  “My professor, and dear friend, offered to play his trumpet with us sometimes.  We could have a real band going, eh?”

Louis’ eyes twinkled as he nodded and smiled at his friend.  “That would be a lot of fun!”  His happy demeanor, however, swiftly turned to a sad one.  “I don’t know how I can come here after today though.  I’m going back to Circuitis tomorrow, to my house.  I haven’t a car, carriage or even a horse for that matter…”

“Don’t worry!” Harry interrupted.  “I’ll give your address to one of my butlers.  He’ll pick you up and drop you back off every day.  It is less than an hour, if you live in the capital.”

“I do,” Louis nodded, “But, Harry, that’s asking way too much.”

“No,” Harry said strictly.  “It’s not.  I’d really enjoy your company every day.  You and I both love playing our music so much, I think.”

“I do!” Louis repeated.  “I just…don’t know if I can…you know, come here every day.”

“Have you got work? I’ll negotiate with your boss so you can work other hours if you’d like.”

“Oh, actually, uh, well, I don’t really have a job.  I just play my violin on the streets for some tips,” Louis said, looking at the ground.  He hated himself for admitting to Harry how poor he was.

But Harry draped an arm around his shoulder, sitting next to him on the couch.  “Well, you always have a place here, you know.  I could hire you as my music teacher. I could,” Harry said, insistent.

Louis pulled at his collar, feeling the heat from the glow of his bead crawl up his neck. “I would love that, your majesty, uh…”

“Lou,” Harry placed his big hand on Louis’ thigh. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” Louis stuttered, his eyes meeting the floor again.  But his stomach fluttered with Harry’s touch.

“It’s something! You always address me formally when you’re nervous, like you’re afraid of me.  Please,” Harry scooted closer, “I’m not scary! You can tell me anything, you know.”

Louis’ muscle’s in his legs relaxed a bit, which made Harry relax a little too.  Although, his chest pains were back again.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said, seeming to hold back a few tears.  He inhaled a deep breath.  “Harry,” he began, exhaling slowly.

“Harry!” A shrill voice came from the door way.  “Your parents request you for a meeting.”

“Seriously,” Harry snapped, turning toward the poor maid.  He quickly composed himself and apologized. “I mean, honestly, though.  I told them I was in a music lesson at this hour.  Of course they didn’t listen.”

The small maid just shrugged, avoiding eye contact with the frustrated prince.

“It’s fine Addison. Tell them I’ll be there in a few minutes.  I need to freshen up and make arrangements for my guest.”

“I could just go…” Louis said, standing up.

Harry pushed on Louis’ thigh with force until he returned to his sitting position.  “No, no, I’ll arrange an eventful afternoon for you.  It would be rude of me not to.”

Louis kept his mouth shut; there really was no arguing with Harry when he had his mind made up.

“I will try to get this dreadful meeting over with quickly.  Oh, Addison, did my lovely parents mention anything about the topic of the meeting?” Harry turned to the skittish girl again.

“Something about the war, I think,” she replied softly.  “I’m not entirely sure, your majesty.”

Harry groaned.  Sometimes being the commander of the royal army was fun—but mostly it was exhausting.  Maybe he wasn’t really cut out for this position.

“Okay, Addy.  You can go tell them what I said.  Make sure they know I will be attending to my guest again right after,” he said, waving his hand for her to go.  She nodded, curtseyed, and was gone in seconds.

Harry let out a groan again, turning toward his friend.  “Please forgive me,” he said, sitting next to Louis again, awfully close.

“There’s nothing to forgive!” Louis said, cheery as ever.  “I’ve been waiting all day to see you, but I can wait a little longer.”  Louis said the words fast, and quickly wondered if he shouldn’t have.

But Harry smiled at him before slipping his arms around Louis’ small frame.  “Me too.  I mean, I’ve been waiting all day too.  I love these lessons,” Harry said so softly against Louis’ shoulder.  Louis felt himself melting against Harry’s strong chest.  He made sure to wear a thick tunic today—to hide not just his glowing bead, but his still-healing scars from the night before.

Harry reluctantly pulled away from his tight grip around Louis.  He’d never felt so comfortable around someone who was a stranger just a few days ago.  But he did and enjoyed the feeling.

“It’ll hopefully be quick,” Harry said, standing up and straightening the cuffs of his shirt.  “God, pray it will,” he muttered to himself, looking at the ceiling. 

“I’ll be here!” Louis said with his legs crossed at his ankles and his hands folded in his lap nicely, looking around the room. 

“Oh no you won’t!  You like Shakespeare?”

Louis’ eyes opened wide as he bobbed his head quickly.

Harry smirked, lifting an eyebrow.  “You’re in for treat.”  He winked at Louis before he disappeared.

*****

Louis felt like a little kid as he stared out of the electric carriage window.  One, he was in this vehicle that only very high class people could afford (there was no need for horses! The thing ran itself!)  And two, he was going to do something he’d always dreamed about as a kid.  Besides playing the violin, Louis adored acting.  He used to watch local actors put on silly shows on the streets or sometimes in taverns and restaurants.  The actors and actresses wore poofy costumes and dramatic makeup.  They always knew how to get the audience to fall into fits of laughter or into outbursts of tears.  Besides listening to and playing music, Louis considered theater the best form of entertainment.

But now, he was sitting in this strange, but fast, vehicle that was taking him to the Navis Theater in the capital.  He couldn’t help bouncing up and down in his seat, peering over the window, and seeing the grand theater come closer and closer into view. 

“Ever see a play before, Louis?” Gemma said, knowingly, grinning at the excited boy.

“Not a fancy one like this!” Louis said, slightly upset with himself that he was once again showing his poor social status, but was too excited to get too distraught.        

“I love them!  The first time is always the most amazing too.  The actors are just phenomenal. Have you read Hamlet?”

“I’ve read most of Shakespeare’s plays!  I used to act them out to my friends!”

Gemma giggled.  “You played all the parts?”

Louis nodded enthusiastically.  Everyone always got a kick out of the shows he put on at the orphanage where he spent his childhood.  Between acting out the iconic characters in the most exaggerated way and playing his violin every night before bed time, the caretakers loved him.  They loved him so much, Louis always believed a couple would come and love him too…but no one ever did. 

Shaking the bittersweet memories of his orphanage days out of his head, he began involuntarily beaming at everyone in the car, shaking and patting Gemma’s leg when they pulled up to a parking spot. 

“Harry will be so pleased to know you are over the moon happy right now,” Gemma said to Louis, as he helped her out of the car. 

Louis smiled at the duchess before turning to help Meredith out of the car.  “Do you like plays, Mere?”

“No!  They’re so boring!  I want to play on the stage wiff the actors,” the little girl said with a scowl.  “But Gemmy said I couldn’t.  She’s so mean.”

“I am not, those are the rules!” Gemma said, placing her hands on her hips.  “Ugh, you and your brother.  You both hate these plays.”

Louis slumped a little at those words.  He thought Harry would like going to plays too, seeing as Harry and himself like a lot of the same things.  He snapped out of his thought though when he felt a finger tap his shoulder.

“Mr. Louis, Prince Harry instructed me to give these to you after the car ride here.”

The driver handed Louis a paper bag.  He instantly recognized the scent upon opening it up: ginger root.

“His majesty said you suffer from nausea after long carriage rides, so he wanted you to have this.  Ginger is great for the stomach when it is feeling uneasy.”

Louis almost laughed, but thanked the driver.  Of course Harry had truly believed Louis when he said he was nauseas from the carriage ride to the tavern, even though it was because of his fear and anxiety of Frederick.  He felt a flutter in his stomach for the millionth time today; how could Harry be so conscious and caring of his new friend’s needs?  The flutters were so often and powerful, maybe he would benefit from the ginger root to calm his stomach down. Not to mention, he felt like a kid on Christmas morning because of the fact he was seeing one of his favorite plays professionally.

Louis placed a scrap of ginger on his tongue and put the bag in his coat pocket, pushing up the long coat sleeves.  Before leaving for the play, Harry’s maids had picked out some of Harry’s clothes for Louis to wear.  Louis had actually put some thought into his outfit today, cleaning up his hair and face as best as he could.  But his outfit would have earned him a spot in the peasant section of the theater.  Instead, he donned a pair of Harry’s trousers he had recently outgrown, though they needed to be cuffed for Louis, and one of Harry’s flannel shirts, also needing to be cuffed at the sleeves.  He’d never worn a tie before, so he sheepishly had to ask Addison for assistance tying it.  The most uncomfortable part was the shoes; brown leather loafers that needed cushioning in the back so Louis’ heels wouldn’t slide out, causing blisters.  Finally, he was kept warm on this cold winter day by Harry’s long black trench coat, which slightly dragged the ground since Louis was a few inches shorter than the prince.  Louis wasn’t really bothered by the too big clothes though; he relished in Harry’s scent constantly surrounding him.

Once inside the theater, Louis couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing.  His eyes first went to the vast, circular ceiling which had paintings scattered around the edge and a fanning dome shape in the middle.  The auditorium was horse-shoed shaped, with a shallow pit in the front where the lower class individuals sat.  Around the edges were balconies with box sections for the upper class.  Louis was lead into a box section closed off to everyone besides Gemma, Meredith, their bodyguards, and himself.  He had a perfect view of the stage, which was hidden by a large, red curtain for now.

“Louis, don’t hang too far over the railing,” Gemma said sternly, her eyebrows creased in a worried expression.

Louis stepped back from the rail, not even realizing he was bending so far over.  He wanted to see the people beneath and also have a better look at the stage.  Below, the sound of chatter flowed through the whole auditorium.  The theater didn’t always have the best attendance, but they did today because Hamlet was a well-known production. 

“I don’t think the theater in Circuitis is this grand,” Louis said to Gemma, sitting in his seat next to her.

“Navis is known for having one of the best theaters and productions!”

Louis nodded, his eyes still darting around the big room, savoring all the scenery.  “You come here often?”

“Well, when I can.  The truth is, no one in the castle really likes to go to plays except me.  I could go by myself, but I’d rather have company, you know? So I really only go when I can drag someone along.”

“I’d never turn a play down!”

Gemma gave Louis a sweet smile and placed her gloved hand over his, giving it a little squeeze.  “I’m very happy to hear that, Louis!  I’m so glad you and Harry became friends.”

“Me too,” Louis said, his cheeks burning from his huge smile. 

The lights faded and the red curtain was lifted with a squeaking sound.  Louis braced himself in the velvet-lined chair, clutching the armrests.  The opening scene started, and Louis felt chills down his spine from the realistically ghostliness of King Hamlet.  Louis scoffed at the character Claudius, who decided his wedding was more important than the death of his brother.  He felt Gemma sigh and whisper ‘so romantic’ as she lay her head against his own shoulder when the two lovers, Prince Hamlet and Ophelia, were onstage together.  Louis even let out a few tears when characters died, even though he knew their fate beforehand.  Sometime in the middle of the play, when Louis was so engrossed in the story, he jumped when a sleepy Meredith plopped herself on his lap, cuddling up to him as she fell asleep.  He cradled her, knowing how to take care of young children from his days at the orphanage, but never took his eyes away from the stage.  He captured every actors’ line, movement and emotion.  He had never been so intrigued!

*****

After the play on the car ride home, he couldn’t stop blabbering about certain scenes to Gemma, saying things like, ‘did you see when so-and-so did…” or “can you believe how they interpreted that…”  Gemma smiled and agreed with his statements, adding some of her own observations.  Louis laughed and talked with Gemma the whole way home, the sleepy princess still snuggling on his lap.  He was so happy—maybe the happiest he’d ever been.  But he was also ecstatic to see Harry again.

Harry stood waiting for them in the driveway, his dimples deep in his cheeks.  He scuttled up to the car right when it parked, opening the passenger door.

“Hello everyone!  How was it?  Tell me all about it!” Harry insisted, helping everyone step out.  He also reached into his pocket and handed another bag to Louis.

“More ginger in case you need it,” he said, taking the bag back from Louis and pulling out a piece for him.  He stopped the gesture when he finally eyed Louis.  “Well look at you!  You clean up very well!” he marveled, looking at Louis up and down.  “I should get you some more clothes like this.  In your size of course.  Doesn’t he look so dashing in my clothes, Gemma?”

“He does,” Gemma said, laughing, “But he’s not a doll to dress up!”

“But he looks so good,” Harry said, licking his bottom lip.  “I’ll take you to my favorite clothing store sometime.”

“Why would you do that for me?” Louis wondered out loud, biting his tongue after he said the words.

Harry bit his lip but placed an arm around Louis’ shoulders.  “I must repay you for teaching me violin somehow!”

Louis nodded, though he didn’t understand how violin lessons even came close to Harry’s generosity.

 

Harry brought Louis to the music room again, sitting down at the piano bench. 

“How long can you stay?” Harry asked, playing a few scales.

“Oh, I don’t know….however long you want me to?” Louis said it like a question.  Frederick was extremely reluctant to let Louis come today, but Harry really had put a lot of fear into him.

Harry stopped playing, looking at Louis seriously.

“Who is Frederick?” he asked bluntly.  “I do feel bad about the callousness that overcame me last night, but I got bad vibes from him….how he treated you.”

Louis swallowed hard; he knew this question would come up.  He might as well tell the whole story.

“My life hasn’t really been easy from the beginning,” he began, feeling a lump in his throat.  Harry placed a hand on Louis’ thigh, encouraging him to go on.  Louis let out the breath he’d just realized he was holding.  The feeling Harry gave him was such a contrast of how Frederick made him feel: at ease and calm vs. afraid and unknowing.

“I just remember my childhood being in an orphanage, and I don’t remember my parents at all.  It wasn’t so bad though; I made a lot of friends and the caretakers weren’t really mean like you read in books.  I was fortunate I was in a good place, I think.  Anyway, Frederick was another orphan that I grew up with.”

“So you are just friends?  I thought he said you were his boyfriend?” Harry probed eagerly.

Louis laughed nervously, pulling at his collar again.  “It’s complicated, really.  I guess he is.  I mean…he wants to be so I guess I just go along with it.  Since I haven’t found my soulmate yet.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, obviously not understanding, but breathed out his inhaled air.  “Why do you let him do that?  Why is he so controlling?” Harry’s voice grew deeper, almost to a growl. 

“He wasn’t always!  He used to be better!  But his bead is black.”

Harry’s eyes grew but then dropped to the floor as he nodded.  He understood now.  People with black beads mean their soulmate was dead.  Sometimes the person had to watch their lover die or, even worse, they never had the chance to meet them; regardless, it was a taboo topic.  A lot of the time, it drives the person into a deep, dark depression or they grow angry with the world.  Basically, their whole personality changes and usually for the worst.

“I didn’t realize,” Harry said quietly, feeling slight guilt.  But he just couldn’t shake out of his memory the image of Frederick grabbing Louis from him.  Louis said nothing but nodded slowly.

“I also didn’t realize…well,” Harry began, eyeing Louis’ chest, “you have a blue bead?”

Louis felt his cheeks redden and his heart beat against his chest wall.  Maybe he needed some of the ginger root now because he felt suddenly nauseas.

“Yeah…I know that’s seen unkindly by nobles,” Louis muttered, feeling extremely anxious and out of place now.  A hot tear escaped from the corner of his eye, rolling down his nose. He started to rise, wanting to dash to the door and leave the castle for good.  His social status and sexual orientation were two of the worst qualities seen by the royals and was causing his immense embarrassment.

“Lou,” Harry said in a soothing voice, once again sitting dangerously close to his friend.  “I want you to know I couldn’t care less about your social status or if you’re destined to be with a girl or boy.  I know most people in the royal world would care about it but I, and Gemma for that matter, are really open-minded about this sort of stuff.  I’m not like everyone else here, I promise.  I want you as my friend, and I don’t care what my parents or anyone else has to say about it.”  He ended his words with an embrace, holding Louis close. 

Louis allowed himself to let out the tears burning in his eyes and to be engulfed by Harry’s arms.  He never would have guessed in a million years that Harry, a prince, would be so tolerant and understanding of how Louis was.  He knew Harry didn’t expect him to say anything more on the subject so he just lay in Harry’s arms, letting out all his tears—Louis was always the sensitive type. 

When his tears let up a little, Harry pulled Louis even closer—all the way on his lap.  Louis thought this was an odd gesture, how eagerly and effortlessly Harry placed him on his thighs.  Since Louis was now parallel with Harry, his head resting on Harry’s chest, he could see through the open button collared part of Harry’s shirt.  It wasn’t that he was looking on purpose, really, but a soft, pink glow caught his eye through the slit. 

Before he could investigate further, Harry had reached around Louis and picked up his violin from the case on the ground.  He handed it to Louis, pulling him so he was sitting up right against his chest.

“Play me something,” Harry breathed into Louis’ ear. 

Louis sat up even straighter, his back against Harry, and he placed the instrument under his chin.  Harry’s hands were loosely draped on each of 

Louis’ thighs for support as Louis sat cross-legged on Harry’s lap.  He started to play a song he heard from the small orchestra that accompanied the play earlier.  It was a mixture of what he could remember from the piece and what he thought would sound good with it. 

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch.  “Beautiful,” he said under his breath.

When Louis finished, he put the violin down next to them on the couch, waiting for another instruction from Harry.  When he didn’t make any noise for a while, Louis grabbed his violin and awkwardly pushed himself up off of Harry and the couch.

“Where do you think you’re going,” Harry mumbled, grabbing on to Louis’ waist.  “’M sorry, I guess I dozed off a bit.  Meetings make me lethargic.”  He yawned loudly, covering his mouth with one hand and pulling Louis against him with the other.

“I can imagine,” Louis said. “Thank you so much for inviting me to see that play with Gemma today.  I can’t put into words how much I enjoyed it.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Lou.  You’re very welcome,” Harry said in a sleepy voice, slumping his posture.  “Though I will never understand how people get so much amusement from those things.  I always end up nodding off.” He laughed.

“Just like you just nodded off while I was playing?  I didn’t know I was such a bore!” Louis teased, putting his hands on his hips and turning to face Harry, almost as if he were straddling him

Harry’s eyes grew and he shook his head side to side forcefully.  “No, no! You play like an angel, really.  It was like a lullaby! I was mesmerized more like!”      

“I’m joking, Harold,” Louis said and poked Harry’s stomach.  “Now go play me a piece on the piano.”  He actually hopped off of Harry this time and pulled on his hand for him to stand up. 

Harry groaned, sprawling out on the couch in complete exhaustion.  He snickered under his breath, though, when he noticed Louis using all this strength to pull him away from his comfy spot. 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!” Harry giggled, pushing himself off the couch.  He sat down at the piano bench but not before pulling Louis over with him, squeezing his friend beside him.  “What do you want me to play?  Beethoven? Chopin?”

“I was thinking some Liszt?”

Harry dropped his forehead down to the keys, playing random notes.  “Of course, one of the most challenging composers.  And his stuff is still so new.  And I’m so tired…”

Louis smiled at the prince, sticking out his bottom lip. 

Harry groaned again, but smiled.  “Ugh, how can I refuse that face?”

Louis widened his smile, leaning back to give Harry enough space.  Harry started playing the beginning of a Hungarian Rhapsody.  Liszt was a relatively new composer, but his pieces were so fast and crisp, sounding different and more exciting than the composers from the previous century, according to Louis.  Not many people could pull off his pieces, but Harry was doing an incredible job.  Louis didn’t realize exactly how talented Harry was with the piano because he was just showing Louis how to play basic things before.  He believed he was even more mesmerized with Harry’s playing that Harry was with his.  Harry put so much emotion into the piece, interpreting it perfectly. 

“Wow,” Louis said when Harry was done.  “ _That_ was beautiful.”

Harry blushed, only used to Gemma listening to his pieces and complimenting him.  “Thank you, Lou.”  He yawned and stretched his arms out behind his back.

“I think someone should go to bed soon,” Louis said, offering Harry a smile.  “I should go now.”

Harry pouted but also nodded in agreement.  “I’m sorry.  I wanted to spend more time with you today.”

Louis shrugged, but placed his own hand on the small of Harry’s back.  “We’ll have fun tomorrow!  We should work on a duet or something.”

“Yeah,” Harry said softly, staring Louis hard in the eyes.  “You’ve given your address to the driver right?  He’ll be there to pick you up at 1.  Is that okay?”

“Of course! I’ll be ready!”

Harry smiled and pulled Louis under his arm, guiding him out of the music room and to the front door.  He nodded to a maid who was walking out in the hallway, and she hurried in the opposite direction toward the servant’s chambers. 

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like one of my body guards to walk you back to your inn.  It’s starting to get dark.”

“If it’ll make you more comfortable, sure, but I know I’ll be fine!  I’m used to these streets!”

“It’s not really the streets I’m worried about,” Harry muttered, looking at his feet.

Louis nodded, knowingly.  He suddenly noticed he was still wearing Harry’s clothes and turned to run back to change into his own clothes. 

“You can keep them on!” Harry shouted after him.  “I don’t mind!”

“I wouldn’t mind either, but…you know,” Louis said, as he gathered up his things and went for the washroom. 

Harry was waiting patiently for him outside the door holding a scarf.  “Just take this.  It’s so cold out and you barely have enough to keep you warm.”

Louis obliged, allowing Harry to wrap the scarf around his neck and tuck it into his coat.  “Thanks, Mother.”

Harry rolled his eyes.  “You’ll thank me when you don’t have influenza in the morning.”

A light snow fell when they walked out to the courtyard.  Harry wiped the fallen snow off of Louis’ eyebrows before he turned around to go back into the castle.

“You need a better hat,” he muttered, marching back to the castle doors.

Louis grabbed his hand and pulled the prince back to him.  “Harry, really, I’m fine.  It’s not too long of a walk.”

Harry’s worried expression didn’t leave his face, but he nodded.  “Hurry back then.”  He pulled Louis into a warm hug, something Louis noticed Harry really liked to do.  Maybe he didn’t get too many hugs in the castle.  The hug lingered for a good minute before Harry pulled away.  He shot a smoldering gaze into Louis’ eyes, and Louis wanted nothing more than to reach up and see what his lips felt like against his own.  He used all the self-control he had not to close the small gap in between them two. 

“Promise me I’ll see you tomorrow,” Harry said quietly, but in a commanding tone.

“I promise,” Louis said with a smile and a wink. 

Harry yawned again, nodding at his smaller friend.  “See you later then.”

Louis nodded and started down the courtyard to the bodyguard waiting by the gate.  He turned back when he had walked about halfway and saw Harry still smiling at him.  Harry lifted up his arm in a waving gesture, but instead of just waving his hand back and forth, he wiggled his fingers toward Louis.  Louis laughed at this motion, never seeing anyone wave like that before.  He waved back the same way, Harry’s dimples visible from the distance.  Louis felt so warm inside, despite the cold weather.

*****

When Louis was out of sight and safely walking down the street with his bodyguard, Harry rushed back into the castle.  He called for Addison to meet him in his room where he violently shook off his coat and the majority of his clothes.  When Addison showed up at the door, she had to step back because Harry sat on his bed just in his pants, gripping the bed post.  His eyes were hungry, like a starved animal, and his breaths were short and frequent.  Her eyes grazed his flashing pink bead for a second before looking away.

“I’m s-so sorry, your majesty.  I didn’t realize…”

“Tell them I need two prostitutes.  Now.  I can’t hold it in.  Something’s wrong.”

“O-okay, my prince,” she said, head still down and turning on her heel to leave.

“Wait, no, I can fight it.  Don’t tell them anything is wrong.  Get Gemma.  No wait, don’t.”  Harry was saying the words so quickly, he didn’t even know if he was coherent.  Of course he had this sort of urge before, satiating it with a quick trip to the brothel, but now not even a prostitute could satisfy what needed to happen.  It wasn’t just a normal human drive either, like when teenage boys feel sexually aroused at the smallest thing.  No, this was something fierce inside him.  He didn’t even know if he wanted to have sex with someone or just be near someone.  When the urge wasn’t so great, the former would work, but now, the latter seemed to be calling out to him in his mind.  And he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis. 

He caught his breath finally, cycling through the day and sticking to the moments he shared with Louis.  This seemed to cause the pains in his stomach to go away a bit, so he turned to his uneasy maid again.

“Sorry Addison.  I think I’m just feeling a bit out of it.  Could we keep this between us?”

She nodded slowly, looking everywhere but Harry’s eyes.

“Thanks.  Could you tell Gemma to come see me before she goes to bed?”

She bobbed her head again and left to go fetch his cousin.  Harry wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead and walked to his washroom.  Louis had neatly folded the borrowed clothes and placed them on the counter.  Harry took the shirt Louis had worn and put it under his pillow.  The mere scent that came off the shirt calmed his racing heart more and more.  When he had finished washing up, Gemma was waiting for him on the corner of his bed.

“Addy sounded frightened…is everything alright?” Gemma asked.

“I don’t know, Gem.  I feel really odd right now.”

“Odd?  Like sick?  Or just mental?  Because that’s normal for you,” she quipped.

“No, I’m serious Gemma.  Has it ever been recorded that someone with a pink bead likes a boy?”

Gemma sat quietly for a while, which was killing Harry.  Just say something.

“I don’t know, Harry.  Maybe we should ask Liam?”

“I can’t.  He might mention it to—“

“Harry,” Gemma said firmly, taking her cousin’s hand.  “I know.  He won’t though, and you know it.”

Harry was amazed that Gemma knew exactly what he was worried about without actually saying it—he was also extremely thankful.  What would he do without her to talk to about things like this?

“I just have never felt like this before.  Ever.  I know I say I don’t want to get married, I don’t want a soulmate, but what I was just feeling a few minutes ago…there was nothing more that I wanted.  I _needed._   And I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“How is it different?  How do you know?” Gemma asked, not in a judgmental way, but genuinely curious.

“I know it’s childish, but I want him with me all the time, whatever I do.  You know me, I typically like being by myself.  I don’t want any of these responsibilities in the castle.  Also, I feel awfully protective of him, like how I feel about you or my sisters.  I don’t want him to be sad…I can’t stand thinking about that!  Why do I even care, Gem? I’ve known him for what, three days?  And the worst thing, the thing filling me with fury, is that he is with that bastard Frederick right now, who’s probably pushing him around.  Probably planning a way for him to never see me again.  I swear, I will send every last guard out to get him tomorrow if…”

“Harry, Harry,” Gemma said, shaking her cousin by the shoulders, snapping him out of his rage.  She watched as Harry yanked the shirt out from under his pillowed, clutching it against his face.  “Trust me, the minute I saw you two together, it’s like I had this intuition.  He’s like the glove that fits perfectly on your hand.  Why don’t you tell him?”

“I want to, but how do I explain it to anyone else?  My fate is locked in, Gemma.  I have to be with a girl.  Even if my stupid bead is a screwed up one that wants a boy.”

Harry’s head was hot and he wanted to cry.  Why, why, why was he feeling so emotional, and why was this happening all of the sudden?

Gemma knew Harry was right so she slowly nodded her head as she wrapped her arm around his back.  “Consider talking to Liam about it,” she said.  “He’ll help, I bet.”

Harry didn’t reply; instead, he fell to his bed on his side, still holding on to the shirt.  Gemma stayed, tucking him under the blankets, until he fell into a slumber.  Harry thought about Louis as he fell asleep, surrounded by Louis’ aroma from the shirt and comforted by the fact that Louis might be sleeping just as happily with Harry’s scarf.        


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again! I think you guys will really enjoy this chapter! And I've already written a lot of the next chapter so it should be here soon! <3 :D  
> Also, I got a lot of inspiration for this violin-playing Louis from listening to "As Tears Go By" by the Rolling Stones. The middle part has a beautiful string quartet solo so you should listen to that if you ever want to get a sense of how I always hear Louis play in my head! Or just listen to it because it's a good song! I really love all kinds of music as you can see with the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter. :)  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter! <3

*****

_Let’s spend the night together; now I need you more than ever._

*****

Louis showed up for the music lessons at precisely 2PM every day for the next week.  Every day that Harry saw Louis happily prancing down the courtyard chatting away with the bodyguard, he let out a breath of relief.  He would have loved to go with the driver to pick up his friend, allowing more precious moments together, but more and more responsibilities burdened him at the castle.  When he had to miss part of or all of the lesson, he made sure Louis was entertained by Gemma, Meredith, or Liam when the professor could stay.  Since this happened quite a few times, Louis grew closer and closer with all of them.  Of course, immediately when Harry was done with whatever he had to do, he’d steal Louis away and spend all the private time he could with him. 

Harry hadn’t had it in him to ask Liam about his bead.  He’s had it flash before around girls, especially when he was in his early teens, but what he felt that first night after Louis left was truly more than a feeling.  He convinced himself that even if Liam had an explanation, there was nothing he could do.  He was supposed to meet a princess very soon, which could be the cause of his bead flashing like crazy.  Maybe he was to be with her?

Usually Harry kept things to himself, or just to Gemma.  He didn’t (and couldn’t really) have many friends growing up, and the thought of telling his parents anything made him cringe.  The weirdest part, though, was that he wanted to tell Louis how he was feeling, like he was an old, good friend that would have all the answers and tell him what to do.  But how could he express to Louis all of this when it might just be nothing.  Maybe beads act up sometimes.

Yet, Harry couldn’t keep his hands off Louis when they were in private.  In attempts to be as platonic and casual as possible, Harry whisked Louis around, always holding him closely, but never for too long.  He pulled the violinist on his lap when Louis was teaching him how the notes on the strings worked, but always for ‘a better view.’  On breaks, Harry showed Louis all around the castle, which was extremely old and had a few secret passages that Louis found ‘so fucking cool.’  If the air didn’t have too much of a bite, they’d have the violin lessons outside underneath the gazebo by the frozen pond.  Louis loved being outside, feeling like he could play the instrument with extra bravado.

Louis went along with all of Harry’s touches, never questioning when Harry suddenly let go if someone walked into the room or pursuing Harry when he wasn’t giving him attention.  This drove Harry crazy; he just wanted Louis to take him into a closet or something and have his way with him.  Or make a move of any kind.  Or something.  The sexual tension frustrated Harry so much, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

*****

“Louis could you please help me pick out a dress?  No one will honestly say what looks the best on me, and Harry over there is actually falling asleep, I believe,” Gemma whined to Louis, who had arrived at the castle just a while ago. Harry had escorted him into Gemma’s chambers where he promptly plopped on the couch and covered his head with a pillowing, muttering a ‘wake me up when it’s over.’

Louis rushed over to Gemma and her maid, who was pulling on the tulle under the gorgeous dress to make it puff out.  Louis delicately held up Gemma’s blond locks away from her neck as Gemma’s maid buttoned up the back of the dress.  The dress, light blue with white ruffles up the front, had a small bow synched at the waist.  It showed off the best of Gemma’s curves, yet kept her waist looking extra tiny.  It was fancier than her normal dresses, but still upheld her unique style.  Gemma loved fashion and was known as a trendsetter around Navis. 

“This one is quite beautiful,” Louis said, marveling at the duchess.

“You think so, Lou?” She did a twirl.  “I just don’t know if this color is right.”

“Well, what are you dressing up for?”

“Oh, Jesus…” Harry’s muffled words came from under the pillow.

“Ignore him,” Gemma said while throwing a pillow from her bed at Harry.  “Oh, Louis,” Gemma said breathy, suddenly grabbing Louis’ arm.  “Prince Niall is coming tomorrow!  You know, the Prince of Trifolium.  AKA my future husband.”

“He’s just here on business,” Harry said, his voice still muffled. 

“Well, meeting me is probably also on his mind!” she half-screeched, throwing another pillow at her cousin.  She pulled Louis over to the side, her head to his ear, and whispered, “My bead has been flashing like crazy ever since I knew he was coming, you know.  That means something, yeah?”

Louis gave her a genuine smile, slinging a lazy arm around her shoulder.  He’d become so close with her over the past week, and they both loved each other’s company so much.  “I think so!”

Harry appeared behind both of them, instantly (involuntarily?) throwing his arms around Louis’ waist and half-dragged, half-carried him back to the couch.  “So is that dress good, Gem?” he asked in an annoyed tone, pulling Louis on top of his lap as he sat down.  “I wanted to put a piece together with Lou we could play for Niall tomorrow.”

Gemma couldn’t even give a snarky reply when she saw the expression of bliss on Louis’ face as Harry snuggled against him.  But she still wanted to get her way, of course.

“No, it’s not good.  It’s not right, I don’t think.  Can we go out?” she asked, giving Harry her best puppy dog eyes.  “I know of a dress I saw in the window in a store the other day that would be perfect.  Oh God, Niall would love it.”

Harry sighed, leaning against the small couch.  He ran his fingers through his curls before resting his arms out on the back rest.  Louis shifted awkwardly in his lap, but made himself comfortable again, laying his head below Harry’s shoulder. 

“Just for a little while.  Seriously, I’ll leave you there, Gemma, if you take too long.”

Gemma squealed a little as she went back to closet to change into a casual outfit.

“Make sure she’s ready to go in five minutes,” Harry said to Gemma’s maid, who nodded quickly and ran to the closet where Gemma disappeared.

Harry looked at Louis’ head against his chest, desperately wanting to kiss his forehead or nuzzle his hair.  He, instead, stood and helped Louis up with him.

“I don’t think I gave you a proper hello,” Harry said.  He wrapped his arms around Louis, an all too familiar feeling that he loved.  Louis returned the embrace, grasping Harry’s shirt in his fists.  Harry swiveled back and forth while he squeezed the lad, thinking he could never get close enough.

“That suffices,” Louis said with a wink when Harry pulled away.

_Really because I think giving you filthy kisses while I shove you up against my bed frame would suffice more_ , Harry thought right away.  The thought made his chest hurt where his bead was, which he figured out, was not heart burn, surprise, surprise.  He started to relish in the feeling though.

“Let’s get you some new clothes today!  Might as well since Gemma’s dragging us out,” Harry suggested. 

Louis shrugged, looking at the ground. 

“Hey,” Harry said, close to his ear.  “Let me spoil you.”

Louis cheeks went pink as he looked up at Harry and gave him a boyish grin.  His whole life, Louis never had much.  And for that reason, Harry wanted to give him everything. 

*****

“Do you have any dresses in orange, green, and white?” Gemma asked the consultant at the posh dress store in the heart of the capital of Navis. 

Harry and Louis sat on a wooden bench by the dressing rooms.  Harry’s elbows dug into his thighs as he lay his chin in his big hands.  He sat no less than foot away from Louis, who politely reclined with his hands in his lap and legs crossed at the ankles. Harry glanced at Louis’ shoes; the heels were worn so much, he could see Louis’ thin socks.  His pants were frayed at the ends and had seen better days.  Finally, his shirt was missing some buttons, and the material, darkened from stains and dirt, seemed thin and not enough to keep Louis warm.  When Louis caught Harry staring at him, he offered a smile, his cheeks reddening. 

“Let’s leave the woman to shop and go next door to find you some good winter clothes,” Harry said.  He stood and offered a hand to Louis.  “Gemma, we’re going to the men’s clothing store next door.  If some miracle happens and you’re done before us, that’s where we’ll be.”

Gemma didn’t acknowledge Harry with her eyes, but simply nodded and waved her hand for the two boys to shoo.  She continued to marvel at all the dresses the store owners brought up to her, already having about seven lined up to try on.

Louis followed Harry out the door.

“This place has some of the best seamstresses in all of Navis.  I get most of my clothes here.  You’ll love the select…Lou?” Harry paused when he noticed the lad wasn’t behind him anymore.  He turned fully around and saw Louis gazing at the bakery across the street.

“Don’t tell me you have a sweet tooth?” Harry said with a laugh, catching back up to Louis.

“I won’t deny it.  But I always pass this bakery when I come here.  Is it any good?”

“The best, actually.  Let’s go!” Harry pulled on Louis’ gloved hand, making sure no carts or carriages were coming through, and fled across the street.  The sweet smell of sugar and cinnamon flooded Harry’s nostrils when they approached the door.  Some treats posed for display in the window, showing off this season’s favorites.  The bakery had an array of desserts from powered pastries, doughnuts, and twisted cinnamon bread, to chocolaty cubes of fudge, brownies and sugar cookies, frosted with an exquisite presentation of icing.  Harry’s mouth watered at the sight and scent, his stomach growling in response. 

“To be honest, I just never could afford any of these,” Louis said quietly, still staring at the goodies through the window.  “So I don’t want to be greedy, you see, I just wanted to look…”

“Nope,” Harry placed his index finger on Louis’ lips.  “I’m spoiling you today, remember?  Plus, I’m craving a pumpkin roll.”

Louis trailed behind Harry into the warm bakery.  There were even more desserts in a case near the register.  Harry ordered two slices of pumpkin roll for himself and a piece of strawberry shortcake for Louis, who indicated that was his favorite dessert of all time.  Louis sat fidgeting in the booth while they waited for their sweets to be served.  The baker, an older woman, delivered the treats herself, noticing how excited Louis was.  She even put an extra amount of whipped cream on top for him. 

“I hope the rolls are to perfection, your majesty,” the woman said to Harry, bowing her head.  “And you enjoy the strawberry shortcake, my boy!  Usually people only order that in the summer when the sun is beaming down so strong.”

Louis basically had eaten half of the shortcake by the time she said that but nodded continuously, saying something like ‘anytime is a good time for shortcake,’ though it was hard to tell with his mouth full.  Harry thought it was appropriate since Louis was like the sun that manages to shine its way through a big gray cloud, warming and melting all the frost that lay beneath.  Louis was summer all the time, even in the midst of a dark winter.  He was the only thing Harry looked forward to every day. Fits of butterflies filled Harry’s stomach as he watched Louis indulge himself. 

“I can’t thank you enough, Harry.  I haven’t had that in so long, and it tastes better than ever.”  Louis sighed, licking the tips of his fingers.  Harry felt that deep urge again as he imagined Louis’ lips around something other than his own fingers. 

“N-no problem,” Harry stammered, but quickly composed himself.  “You ready to go?”

Louis nodded, wiping some crumbs from the corners of his mouth with a napkin.  Harry grabbed for Louis’ hand or waist or anything on Louis, but drew his hand back to his pocket.  _Not in public_ , he had to remind himself.

“My prince!” the shop owner greeted Harry when they entered the rather large men’s clothing store.  “You need new pants again, I presume?  You just keep growing, I tell ya!”  The owner’s eyes bent around Harry to Louis, looking at him up and down.  “Excuse me, sir, this isn’t a place to warm your hands.  I don’t care if you are without a home.  Please find somewhere else to…”

“He’s with me,” Harry said, his voice raised to a boom, causing both Louis and the owner to shake.  Harry kind of hated when he had to use this tone with people, thinking he sounded like his dad, but someone insulting Louis was more than enough reason for him to use it. 

“I’m so sorry, your majesty,” the owner said, collecting himself.  “Well what can I do for you both?”

“I was actually getting some new clothes for my friend here,” Harry said, turning to Louis and slinging a friendly arm around his shoulders.  But he noticed a shiny strand down Louis’ cheek.

“But, we’re actually just going to look around and let you know when we need something.  If you’ll excuse us,” Harry said quickly, pulling Louis over to a secluded section.

“Lou, look at me,” Harry said, when they were successfully in a corner with no other customers.  His green eyes met Louis’ blue ones.  He pulled out his handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbed it under each of Louis’ eyes.  “You don’t look homeless, I swear, that guy is a dick.”  Harry’s head filled with heat, and he wanted to go punch the store owner in the face.  But his heart strings were also being pulled at; he had no idea honestly and truly how sensitive Louis was.  He wanted to do so much more than wipe the stray tears from Louis’ cheeks; ones he could tell Louis was trying so hard to keep in.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said softly, turning his head to the ceiling so the tears would stay in his eyes.  “I don’t get upset about a lot of things, but…I’m so ashamed of my social status.  I honestly don’t know why you even want to be with me.”

_Be with me_.  The words bounced around in Harry’s head.  It was an odd word choice, but also so fitting.  Of course, Harry wanted nothing more than to _be with_ Louis.  As friends, as soulmates, as whatever.  He just wanted to be with Louis more than anything. 

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Harry said to the upset lad.  “First of all, you could literally be wearing rags and I’d still want to be with you.”  Or even nothing at all, Harry thought, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t say it out loud.  “You look unbelievably handsome with or without fancy clothes.  I just want you to be warm, really.  And have some durable clothes you can wear for a while.  Sound good, love?”

Harry’s heart raced, wanting to smother Louis with hugs and kisses and continuously tell him how beautiful he was.  Louis’ cheeks blushed again, but he nodded and then took a look at his clothes in the mirror.

“Let’s start with some new socks and shoes.  This style of loafers are really in right now, according to Gemma,” Harry said, guiding Louis over to a section of shoes.  “They’re comfortable too.  Let’s try some on.”  Harry was happy to see that Louis’ tears had dried up.

Louis kicked off his shoes and socks, exposing his little feet.  They were so dainty compared to Harry’s, so Harry immediately went for a smaller size for him to try.  After a couple of different shoes, they settled on an appropriate size and three different styles in various colors, along with a few pairs of thick socks.

They moved on to the shirts.  Harry showed him the ones he liked to wear, indicating that they’d look really good on Louis too; although, anything would look good on him really.  Louis didn’t know much about fashion or colors schemes or anything about clothing, so Harry picked out both casual and fancy dress shirts for him.  He loved seeing Louis in blue because it brought out his sparkling blue eyes.  He showed Louis how to match the shirt, coat, and ties together, and even the little handkerchief that goes in the jacket pocket.

They had a difficult time finding pants the right size because Louis was so skinny.  They ended up picking out some pairs that were a bit big in the waist, but could be synched with a nice belt; although, Harry promised he’d take them to be tailored at some point. 

Finally, since Harry worried about Louis being too cold, he picked out a nice long black coat, matching mostly everything else they got.  When they finished, also getting a few accessories like scarves and hats, Louis looked like a real gentleman out of the 1800s; both sophisticated and mysterious.  Harry made sure he had plenty of outfits to put together.  Louis couldn’t stop thanking the prince, who showered him with compliments on the way back to the dress store.  He couldn’t help it.  Louis could be a model if he wanted to.

“You like all the clothes, right?  You weren’t just saying you were?” Harry asked him, as he held open the door.

“Oh, I’d tell you if I didn’t like something,” Louis said, laughing.  “Really, Harry, they’re all great, and I feel great in them.  Much, much, warmer when I’m outside.”

This made Harry smile.  “Good!  Well Gemma better be done.  We were gone about two hours, I think.”

They walked to the back of the store where they found Gemma still in the dressing room.

“Gemma,” Harry said, a whine in his voice.  “How many more?”

“Just two.  Or three.  Help me decide, please!” Gemma begged through the curtain.  “Not you though.  Where is Louis?”

“Right here!” Louis said, jogging toward the curtain.  “Though I’m really not good with clothes, as I just found out.”

“I just need an honest opinion if it looks good or not!  Or which one looks the best.”

Gemma came in and out of the dressing room with three different dresses.  Both Louis, the consultants, and even Harry decided on one that would blow Prince Niall away.  It was all dark green, with long sleeves that draped halfway down the dress and showed off her shoulders.  It had a sweet heart neckline with beading and a shiny gold material down the bodice. The skirt gleamed with a dark green silky material, flowing all the way to the ground.  The consultant also brought a choker with green stones that lay across her chest.  The dress celebrated the Trifolian spirit as well as complemented Gemma’s flawless look. 

“I’ll take it!” she told the consultants.

“Finally,” Harry said, pulling Louis toward the entrance.  “You’re not the only one trying to impress Niall, you know.”

“Oh really?  You want to marry him too?” Gemma quipped from the other side of the curtain as she doffed the dress.

Harry ignored the retort.  “I want him as an ally in case we need Trifolium for a war anytime soon.”

Louis flashed Harry a worried look.  Harry placed his hand on Louis’ back, casually of course, and shook his head.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Harry said quietly.  “Can’t really talk about it here.  Don’t worry though.”

*****

The party eventually returned to the castle around 5PM.  The chefs were in the midst of preparing dinner for the royal family.  Harry didn’t have to eat with his parents today; he only had to when it was treated as a formal event—usually when important people were there.  Louis’ hunger had been satiated after the strawberry shortcake with the heaping mountain of whipped cream, but he felt hungry again.  He never stayed for dinner with Harry before, but Harry immediately ordered the chefs to prepare him a plate too.

“I’ll just get something when I get home later,” Louis stated.  He knew he wouldn’t actually get anything when he got home; Frederick would probably be too drunk to prepare anything and too angry to get him something. And they never kept much food in the house for him to make something himself. This happened often, which was probably why Louis was dangerously lean.  He noticed Harry frowning when the seamstress at the clothing store was measuring his little waist. 

“You need something now too,” Harry said like a command.  “You like fish right?  We have that a lot here since we are so close to the sea.”

Louis nodded and smiled.  Anything, _anything_ was better than the cheap scraps he ate at his house.  Sometimes even things from the trash ended up on his dinner plate.  He quickly wondered how he survived this long. 

The second Louis stepped back into the castle, Harry was never more than a couple inches away from him.  Since they were on their own for dinner, Louis, Harry, his sisters, and Gemma ate together in the lounge, listening to some of the royal orchestra play familiar tunes.  Harry had practically pulled Louis on his lap 

while they ate their white fish with rice and vegetables.  After Louis’ plate was empty, Harry ordered the butlers to bring him more.  Louis didn’t even argue; he could eat about five more plates.  His belly had never been so full. 

For dessert the chefs created a plate of assorted fruits that everyone ate off of.  Louis, feeling sleepy, had his head on Harry’s lap.  Harry took this opportunity to feed Louis grapes from the fruit plate, laughing when Louis hoarded them in his cheeks like a squirrel, crossing his eyes.  They both also had copious amounts of grapes in the form of wine, and their silliness showed it.  Harry bent down to Louis, an apple slice hanging down between his teeth, and fed it to Louis, lips almost touching.  Almost.  Harry laughed again when Louis slightly choked on the fruit. 

“You guys are mental,” Gemma said, slightly buzzed herself.

Meredith climbed on top of both Louis and Harry.  “Harry, you never let anyone besides us eat dinner with you!  And you never share your dessert with anyone!”

Harry smiled at her innocence and said, “Lou’s special.” He smiled at the boy on his lap.  Then he noticed Meredith slightly sticking out her bottom lip.  “You’re special too, love.”

“Well I also think Louis is special.  He makes you smile so big!”  The small girl wrapped her arms around Louis and lay her head on his chest.  “Harry’s grumpier when you’re not here.”

Louis smiled at both Harry and Meredith, placing both of his hands on her back.  “I’m grumpy when I’m not with Harry too.”  His stomach fluttered when he said the words, knowing they were true. 

“Then shouldn’t you two always be together?”  Meredith said, sitting up, like she just thought of the best idea she’d ever had.  “I don’t like grumpy people.”

“Then you must hate being around Ainsley all the time,” Gemma giggled, chugging more sweet wine.

“Shut up, Gemma,” Ainsley snapped.  This was quite possibly the first thing Louis heard from the reserved girl. 

“Maybe we _should_ always be together,” Harry said under his breath, brushing Louis’ fringe to the side with his index finger.  Louis’ angle allowed him to see through Harry’s shirt once again, his pink bead giving off a brilliant glow.  He felt his own blue one hot against his heart, giving him a feeling of total bliss.  The wine helped too. 

“Don’t you guys need to write my future husband a piece for tomorrow?  Niall loves hearing music from different countries.  So I’ve heard,” Gemma said to Harry and Louis.

Louis couldn’t be more content laying on Harry’s lap with the little princess on his stomach, but he also wanted to create something great for Prince Niall.  Harry wanted him to be there when Niall arrived, thinking they all could be friends.  He thought Louis had a certain charm about him, that he could make friends with just about anybody. 

“I have to leave soon though,” Louis said, the thought popping in his mind.  “I don’t want to burden your driver and bodyguard too late.”

“Just stay the night,” Gemma suggested.  “I’m sure Harry won’t mind.  Stay in his bed even.”  She lifted her eyebrows up and down at the prince. 

Harry hated drunk, honest Gemma sometimes, but he was a bit too gone himself to get mad.  Besides, he wanted… _needed_ Louis in his bed tonight. 

“That’s the greatest idea I’ve ever heard,” Harry slurred loudly, the alcohol making the room sway when he moved.  “How ‘bout it, Lou?”

Louis shrugged, looking to the side.  Of course, he would do anything to stay with the sweet prince overnight, but Frederick might actually kill him.  Sure, the wine made his head buzz and caused him to giggle a lot, but now, it couldn’t even mask the nightmarish thoughts of Frederick. 

“Come.  Let’s talk in the music room,” Harry said to the unresponsive boy and grabbed another bottle of the sweet red wine.

Louis popped up and off the couch.  Harry stumbled a bit when he got up but laughed it off as he clutched the bottle with one hand and laced his fingers in between Louis’ with the other.  The nerves in Louis’ fingers were on fire and the heat shot up his arm.  He let out a pleasurable sigh (moan?), trying not to stumble on the way to the music room. 

When they arrived, Louis pulled out his beautiful white violin.  He had been treating it like a baby ever since Harry got it for him, cleaning it after every lesson and always taking the upmost caution with it.  He placed it under his chin, giving it a few strokes with his bow.  He pulled it back down to twist the strings to tune it.  Harry gently pulled the instrument away from him.

“You’re staying the night, got it?” Harry said, looking from one of Louis’ eyes to the other.  “Please,” he added.

Feeling the effects of the wine, Louis quickly shook the image of Frederick out of his head and nodded at Harry.  “Probably my first sleep over.  Shall we have a pillow fight?  Are we going to do each other’s hair?” Louis joked, swaying back and forth with each laugh.

“I was thinking of something more like…” Harry stopped.  His hungry eyes gazed at Louis’ thin lips.  Before he knew it, Louis felt Harry’s massive hand cup the back up his head, pulling it forward.  With his other hand, he tilted Louis’ chin up slightly.  Louis’ blood rushed through his vessels, and all he could hear was his heart pounding, and all he could feel was Harry’s hot breath coming closer to his face.  Without trepidation, Louis closed his eyes and let Harry take over him. 

Louis jumped at the softness of Harry’s lips, and felt Harry smile against him.  Harry was so gentle, caressing the back of Louis’ head as he pulled him closer.  Harry tasted of the sweet, grapey alcohol, but Louis couldn’t get enough of it.  He deepened the kiss, wrapped his own arms around Harry’s waist and pulling himself on Harry’s lap.  Harry gasped at this motion, but readjusted the way he was sitting, draping his arms on and around Louis’ shoulders.  They kissed with a bit of sloppiness thanks to the wine, but with so much passion. 

“This,” Harry said, pulling away for a second.  “This is what I was thinking of.”  His voice was breathy and his lips were swollen. 

Louis smirked at the prince, and full of confidence, he pulled Harry up to his lips again.  He never felt such a hunger for someone.  He pushed Harry down on the couch so he was straddling him.  Harry closed his eyes and reached for Louis’ head.  Their lips touched again, molding instantly.  Harry’s tongue trailed the parting of Louis’ lips until Louis could fully taste the wonderfulness of the prince.  They kissed until they were both nearly out of breath.

“My bead is burning against my chest,” Louis sighed, sitting up. 

Harry reached up and unbuttoned Louis’ new shirt.  Louis blushed at this gesture, but allowed Harry to see.  Harry smiled at the bead, looking from it to Louis’ eyes.  He traced two fingers up and down it, and Louis had never felt so much pleasure and happiness in his life. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Harry whispered. 

Curious Louis bent down to unbutton Harry’s shirt, already seeing the bright pink glow through it.  He felt uneasy seeing a pink glow, but he flooded with happiness again when he saw Harry’s flushed face, matted down hair, and plumped lips, knowing he caused those things. 

“Before you say anything,” Harry started, clutching Louis’ hands, “I don’t understand it either.  There are a lot of things about this situation I don’t get.  But there are a few things I know for sure…my pink bead and I have wanted you ever since I heard you playing in the alley.  I want you so much, and I know you want me too,” he said while stroking his fingers down Louis’ bead again.  Louis smiled and nodded.  “And I’m going to do anything to keep us together, my soulmate.”  He finished his last word with a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

Louis stayed quiet for a few minutes, and it didn’t seem like Harry minded.  Louis needed to absorb everything that just happened because it was all so fast.  He didn’t want to think of the bad things; just Harry and how Harry gently sucked on his bottom lip when they were kissing and how Harry bought him all these nice things and how funny and charming Harry was and how no one else had a better personality than Harry and how attractive Harry looked with his longish, fluffy hair swinging in front of his face.

“Does…” Louis started, and Harry gazed at him seriously.  “Does this mean I get to be a princess?”

Harry’s big dimples showed as he shook his head and rubbed his nose against Louis’.  “No, this means you get to be a king.  My king.”

Louis’ cheeks shaded red as he looked at the floor.  This was all literally a fairytale for him. 

Harry sat up, his hands resting on Louis’ hip bones.  “Even though I just want to kiss you all night, we really need to write this piece for Niall.  I think we both can really impress him.”

Louis frowned, sticking out his bottom lip dramatically.  Harry playfully bit at it, tickling the boy’s sides.

“Come on, let me hear you play something.  It drives my bead crazy,” Harry insisted, pulling Louis up from the couch. 

The two boys worked on a piano/violin duet until nearly midnight.  They probably could have been done a lot sooner if they hadn’t stopped for kissing breaks every so often.  Louis wanted to focus on writing the music, but couldn’t keep himself away from Harry’s puffy lips.  Their final written-down masterpiece was somewhat soaked in wine, which they indulged the whole time, but it was the best piece Louis had ever come up with.  He thought that it was probably because he wrote it with his soulmate.

*****

Everyone else in the castle was asleep by now, so Harry wasn’t nervous about taking Louis to his room for the night.  His parents would be appalled to know that Harry shared his room with a commoner, let alone a male commoner…let alone all the lustful things he just did to him in the music room.

“I have some pajamas if you’d like,” Harry offered, walking toward his dresser.

Louis shook his head.  “I normally just sleep in my underpants.”

“Fine with me,” Harry said, wagging his eyebrows and pulling the half-naked boy down on his bed.  As they lay next to each other, feet dangling off the edge, he let out a long yawn.  “Why am I so tired?” Harry whined, wanting to stay up all night with his soulmate. 

Louis pulled the sheets and blankets up and around both of them, making himself at home in this new bed.  “A lot of things happened today, love.  I’m tired too.” He placed a lazy kiss on Harry’s shoulder before laying his head there and curling up against him.  Harry cradled him in one arm and placed his other hand under his head. 

“You have anything at your house you’d like to bring here?”  Harry said, yawning again.  Louis showed a confused look.  “You’re going to live here now.  I’ll figure out a way.”

Louis smiled, basking in the heat Harry’s body gave off.  His fingers trembled when he laid them across Harry’s bead.  It just didn’t feel quite right.  Not how he felt about Harry; that was real and passionate.  But the bead against Louis’ palm felt weird.  The sensation wasn’t like he read about how it was supposed to be when you touch your soulmate’s bead.  But Harry didn’t seem to feel anything weird because he arched his back in pleasure, pulling Louis closer. 

“See, I need you here to do that all the time.  God, it feels like nothing I’ve ever felt before,” he moaned, trailing kisses down Louis’ head to his cheek. 

“It’s just…” Louis started to say, but buried his face against Harry’s smooth pec. 

“It’s just what, babe?” Harry asked, bringing Louis’ to face him.  He gingerly rubbed his thumb along Louis’ jawline. 

“What am I going to tell Frederick?  He’ll never let me come live here.”       

“Louis,” Harry said, looking the boy hard in the eyes.  “Are you afraid of Frederick?”

Feeling sheepish, Louis nodded, placing his hands between his thighs. 

“He’ll never touch you.  You’re not his anymore…you never were,” Harry assured, a slight rumble in his voice.  “I’ll personally bring you back to your house tomorrow…make sure he knows my rules.”

“You don’t understand…you don’t know…what he does to me,” Louis said through hiccups and trying to hold back tears.  The lump in his throat was big. 

“Tell me everything, love,” Harry said, scooping up Louis in his arms.  Louis felt some of his apprehension cease.

Louis put the palms of his hands over his eyes, rubbing away any tears.  “Almost every day,” Louis paused, unsure.  Harry hugged him closer in response.  “Every day he gets so mad.  I know he’s just angry and messed up about losing his soul mate.  And every day he takes it out on me.  Because I was there for him when his bead turned black.”

“Lou, what does he do?” Harry said in a stern tone.  “I swear, Louis, if he has ever laid a finger on you.”

“Harry, it’s worse!” Louis cried, burying his head in Harry’s chest again.  Too ashamed.  Too ashamed to look Harry in the eyes.  He was reliving the moments in his head, causing the stinging tears to fall from his eyes. 

“He forces me to… to do _stuff_ with him…almost every day.” His voice trembled, not wanting to say the exact words.

Harry cooed a “ _shh”_ and wrapped his arms around Louis so he could cry into his chest.  “And did you consent to this _stuff_?” Harry’s voice was low and quiet.

“No,” Louis squeaked. 

Louis’ ear vibrated against the growl coming from Harry’s chest.  Harry clutched the blankets so tightly, Louis could see the whites of his knuckles. “So he raped you,” he said, trying to contain his rage the best he could.

“Yes,” Louis squeaked again, barely audible.  He immediately dragged his fingers in a circle on Harry’s bead.  Harry was shaking from so much rage, and Louis had never sensed such a strong emotion from someone.  It was really true that soulmates could feel and identify each other’s emotions so well, without many words or actions.

The gesture from Louis seemed to calm the angered prince down, but he continued to hold Louis tightly in his arms. Louis had obviously seen Harry get downright livid, but he hated that it was because of him.  He shouldn’t be making his soulmate, the future king of Navis, so angry.  Louis believed everything that Frederick did to him was something he deserved.

“It’s okay, I’m with you now,” Louis finally said, breaking the silence.  He wanted to assure Harry, but also himself.

“Lou,” Harry said, visibly calmer and now more concerned.  “If I ever do something you don’t want…anything, I’m not just talking sexually or whatever, you know what I mean…you can tell me no.  I won’t be offended. And I don’t mean to be so clingy all the time, I just want to protect you.”

Louis found Harry’s hand and laced their fingers up.  “I don’t think you’re clingy at all!  I love the feeling of being protected by you.  It makes everything better…makes me forget about him.”

“I just don’t want to ever do anything like he did to you.  Please tell me if I do something you don’t like.  Promise me Lou, please?”

Louis couldn’t figure out anything Harry could ever do that he wouldn’t like.  He knew Harry wouldn’t ever hurt him like Frederick; quite the opposite actually.  But Harry seemed sincere and worried, so Louis promised. 

The exhausted boys chatted casually for a little before falling asleep wrapped up in each other.  Their different colored beads never ceased to glow, and Harry never let go of Louis all night.  The layer of nervousness and anxiety that Louis started to feel when the wine wore off was slowly covered up by the feeling of Harry hugging him with his entire body.  He didn’t know what would happen tomorrow or for the rest of his life with Harry, but he knew his heart was exactly in the right place at that very moment so close to Harry’s.     


	5. FIVE

_You’re better than any rainbow, you’re brighter than the sun._

_You look like my first day of summer when my spring is on the run._

_*****_

Louis rolled over on the enormous bed, reaching his arms out for cuddles with the sleeping prince.  But he drowsily kept rolling until he was a cocoon in the sheets and hit the floor with a thud. 

“Jesus,” he muttered, rubbing the soft spot on his head that hit the ground.  He stood up, still wrapped in Harry’s flannel sheets.  His head was also still pounding from the heavy drinking the night before.  He went to his pile of new clothes and attempted to pick out a nice, color-coordinated outfit, wanting to impress Harry, wherever he was.

Louis froze before he dressed.  What if Harry was just so drunk last night that it affected his feelings and bead?  What if Harry was trying to figure out a way to get rid of him right now because he regretted everything that happened last night?  Louis’ stomach began to hurt.

“Hey babe,” a soothing voice purred into Louis’ ear as some hands slipped around his waist from behind.  Louis shook his head and laughed to himself, instantly erasing his recent worries from his mind and melted into the chest behind him.

“Did you fall?  I heard a loud noise,” Harry asked, concern in his voice.

“Oh,” Louis said, smiling and rubbing his head, “I fell out of bed, yeah.  I’m a bit clumsy when I’m sleepy.”

Harry furrowed his brows, but kissed Louis on the spot he was rubbing.  “I’m going to need bed rails for you, I think.”

Louis smiled at the prince again and nodded before heading over to the dresser holding his new clothes.

“No, you don’t need to get dressed yet,” Harry said, grabbing the shirt Louis was putting over his head.  “I brought us breakfast; we can eat together in bed.”

He went over to a tray he had brought up and placed it on the middle of the bed, motioning Louis over.  Louis obliged eagerly, licking his lips.  He hadn’t had a proper breakfast in ages. 

“Strawberry shortcake for breakfast?” Louis asked ecstatically when Harry revealed what was under the cover, looking from the plate of the deliciousness to Harry.  He reached across the tray for Harry’s head, pulling him in for a kiss.  Harry responded by kissing Louis back while caressing his cheek in his hand. 

They pulled away from each other reluctantly when Louis’ stomach let out an audible growl.  But he drew Harry back toward him for more morning kisses.  The motion made Harry laugh into the kiss.

“I don’t know if you’re hungrier for breakfast or for me,” he said to the eager boy, pushing the plate closer to him. 

“You, definitely,” Louis replied, climbing on Harry’s lap.  “But it’s a close one.  This shortcake looks delicious!”  He picked the plate up and shoveled a few bites into his mouth quickly.  He felt Harry giggle against his back, and reach for his own plate.  He cut off a bite with his fork and held it up to Louis’ mouth. 

“That’s yours,” Louis said, still chewing his recent mouthful. 

“You want it more than I do,” Harry said with a laugh.  “Besides, I shouldn’t really be eating this before my training.  I need some protein.”

Louis swallowed his bite and willingly took what was on Harry’s fork.  After eating everything Harry had brought him, he washed it down with orange juice and watched as Harry put on loose-fitting clothes. 

“What do you do at your training?” Louis wondered, piling the plates up on the tray.  “And will you have time to eat something before?”

“Just exercising to keep up my endurance and muscles,” he grinned, flexing his arm at the elbow.  Louis licked his lips at the sight of Harry’s toned and tanned muscles bulging from his upper arm.  “I also go over different strategies for war situations.  And I take out the boat a lot, but it’s a bit cold for that now.  And don’t worry,” he assured, going over to kiss Louis on the nose.  “I’ll stop by the kitchen for something quick.”

Louis nodded before bringing his chin and knees to his chest.  Harry continued getting ready for his work-out, rolling his loose waves up into a tight bun.

“I-is there a war happening?  Aren’t you the commander of the Royal Navy?  Wouldn’t you have to go fight?”  Louis said, sputtering out the words as he thought of them. 

Harry rushed over to the side of the bed where Louis sat and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.  “Don’t worry, love,” Harry assured, brushing a finger down Louis’ soft cheek.  “It’s not really a war, just talks of an uprising.  Many commoners and non-upper class people aren’t very happy with the monarchy right now.  I just need to be prepared, yeah?  And I have to train to stay looking good for you,” he finished with a wink and a kiss on Louis’ cheek. 

Louis nodded like he understood, but he didn’t.  He wasn’t used to seeing someone with a whole bunch of responsibilities.  And Harry probably had more than anyone he knew.

“I’ll be gone for just a couple of hours.  I have no schooling today.  You’re free to stay in here, go to the music room, or visit the library.  There are loads of good books in there if you’re bored.  I’d stay away from my parents’ wing for now, but you’ll be able to roam the palace freely in no time!”

“Yeah?  You have a plan?”

“O’ course!”

“I’m intrigued; tell me more,” Louis said, cheeks dimpled with a smile

“You’ll find out soon enough!” Harry replied before disappearing into the hallway.

*****

“Prince Niall will be here in less than an hour!” the Queen shrieked down the yard at her son, who was jogging laps around the castle’s vast backyard.  “Come get ready!”

Harry blew air out of his mouth and ran down the hill on the dead, winter grass toward the castle.  A formal alliance with Niall and his family was a key to securing the monarchy against a rebellion.  The other keys were getting Circuitus and Tenebris in on the agreement, as their monarchies were in danger also.  Harry’s parents’ plan for Tenebris was to try and see if Harry was the soulmate of Princess Camilla, since the princesses of Circuitus weren’t of age to truly find a soul mate yet. 

Circuitus, having no boys to extend their bloodline, would be harder to get on Navis’ side because they wanted to switch their monarchy to a parliament anyway, thinking that would please their people.  Harry thought maybe that’s what Navis should do too, keeping the monarchy only for social power. Ever since meeting Louis, Harry lost interest in being in charge of the military anyway.  He was an exceptional fighter, but would much rather talk through problems.  He saw himself as more of a peaceful diplomat. 

But his parents would ‘have none of that talk.’ They couldn’t stand the image of their precious power being taken from them.  Harry scoffed, kicking at a rock as he ran by it.  Still, he was excited to see Niall, having heard great things about him. 

“Did you come up with a nice piano piece to play for the court tonight?” the Queen asked when he reached the back porch.

“Actually, yes…but it’s a duet with the piano and violin,” Harry said, standing up straight, chest out.  “With Louis, whom I hired as my violin teacher.”

“Harry,” his mother said with a disappointed tone, shaking her head.  “Why would you get a poor, commoner to play for the royal court of Trifolium?  Are you mad?”

“No!” Harry said defensively, but made sure his voice didn’t shake.  “Actually, he’s no longer a commoner.  I made him a Knight.  I sent the papers through the office this morning.  It should be reviewed and accepted by this evening.”

The Queen pushed her fingertips against her temples.  “I can’t believe…anyway, we’ll talk about this later.  Get ready, now.”  She turned on her heel quickly, swinging the puffy train of her dress behind her.

That could have been worse.  Harry puffed a bit of air from his mouth in relief.  He rushed to his bathroom to strip himself of the sticky, sweaty clothes; but not before peeking in the library.

He charged at the boy stretched out on the couch, deeply entranced by the play _Much Ado About Nothing_.  He had donned one of Harry’s morning robes. Harry grazed his tongue over his bottom lip. 

“You look good in my robe, babe,” the prince said, landing in Louis’ lap.  “But I can’t help wanting to take it off,” he continued into Louis’ ear, pulling at the tie holding the robe together at Louis’ waist. 

Louis coughed, his body tensing under Harry’s fingertips.  Harry furrowed his eyebrows, but looked at the corner of the room Louis was not-so-subtly nodding and coughing toward. 

“Jesus, Harry,” Gemma said a bit sheepishly, while holding her hand over her eyes as a shield, but immediately regained her normal sassy tone.  “Louis told me everything that happened last night.  I’m glad you finally relayed your feelings.”

“Wait, everything?” Harry asked, his eyes darting between Louis and his cousin.

“Not everything,” Louis said, nudging Harry’s stomach while repeatedly lifting and dropping his eyebrows.  Harry mouthed a ‘good’ and rubbed his nose against Louis’.

“Gross,” Gemma said, shaking her head and looking away.  “Anyway, congratulations, I’m happy for you both, blah, blah, blah, we’ll talk about you two later, okay?  How do I look?”  She twirled around, showing off the dress she recently bought along with her noticeably darker makeup.  Her hazel eyes sparkled with green eyeshadow and thick eyeliner while her cheeks were a rosy pink.  She also wore dark, red lipstick which caused her lips to look extra plump.  Finally, her hair had been put in a bun with curls hanging out and cascading down her shoulder, a shiny green hairpiece in the shape of a clover to hold it all in place.   

“Are you working at a brothel now?  With all that make up,” Harry said, eyeing her face and laughing. 

“What?” she said softly, running toward a mirror.  “I thought it looked good.”

Louis pushed Harry off of his lap and ran up to the distraught girl.  “No, it does!  You look beautiful!”

Harry, slightly taken back by Louis’ sudden shove, sat up on the couch and crossed his arms.

“Harry just isn’t used to it,” Louis said, side-eyeing the prince and pressing a hand to Gemma’s back.  “Right, Harold?”

Harry smirked at Louis, his tone turning Harry on a bit.  “Of course.  I was only kidding.  You’ll blow Niall away, Gem.”

Gemma smiled and nodded, walking toward the door.  “Keep that one around,” she said, pointing a manicured finger at Louis.  “He makes you less of a dick.  Now you two better get ready.”  She said the last word and disappeared from the doorway. 

Harry and Louis stared at each other for a moment before Louis darted to Harry’s room, Harry on his tail.

“Can’t even let me tease my cousin,” Harry said when he caught up to Louis, tickling his sides and pushing him on the bed.

Louis giggled, grasping at Harry’s hands to push them away.  “You were mean!  I didn’t want her to think she actually looked like a prostitute!”

Harry stopped Louis’ words with his lips, as he had him pinned on the bed.  “I know, babe.  You’re a good person.  Never want anyone upset, right?”

Louis nodded and beamed up at the prince.  “Nope.  You are too.  You’re going to be a proper king, I think.”

Harry shuddered, his face pointing at the creaking wood floor.  He’d been processing the thought of becoming the king of Navis ever since he knew what the term meant; but, since it could be happening soon, it only caused trepidation.

“You okay?” Louis asked, brushing back a stray strand of hair that had fallen from Harry’s bun.

Harry nodded, a small laugh escaping his lips.  “I was just thinking about the other day when I was telling Gem that I was excited to become the king.  I imagined myself walking down the street and everyone would be so happy because I would be such an awesome and respected ruler, throwing roses and whatnot at my feet.  I never pictured it with anyone beside me.  No queen, no wife.  Just me.”

Louis’ eyes gazed at Harry’s, as if to show he was intently listening.

“And Gemma said I’d change my mind when I found my soulmate.  At the time, I just couldn’t understand her obsession, or anyone’s really, with being so content with just one person and settling down.  My calling in life is to be the king of Navis, not someone’s night and day.”

“Harry, I get it,” Louis said, his arms bending at the elbows to push off the bed.  His slim lips curled down at the corners.

“No, no, sit,” Harry commanded, pulling at Louis’ hand until he was next to him again.  “I’m saying, all of that, all of what Gemma said is true.  I don’t want my life to be about ruling a kingdom.  I don’t want to spend all of my days planning for a war or creating alliances.  Getting told what to say and who to be seen with.  I’m sick of the same routine almost every day…wake up, training, school, meetings, court bullshit, go to sleep.  Over and over again,” he said, stopping to slowly inhale and exhale. 

“But with you, Louis, I finally feel a sense a freedom.  I can be spontaneous!  I can play and write music all I desire, sneak trips in to the bakery, and stay awake until the sun comes up if I wanted.  With you I don’t think about what the latest news is or what I have to say to the Royal Navy to encourage them to fight another pointless war.  I don’t care if I’m late to my training or get yelled at for making you a knight, which you are, by the way.  I wrote a decree this morning after I left you.”

“Oh,” Louis managed, his eyebrows raised as high as they could go.  “T-thanks?”

“I’m rambling now; I’m sorry,” he said, placing a kiss on the tip of Louis’ nose.  “What I’m trying to say is that if I have to be this nation’s king, I want you by my side.  I _need_ you by my side.  Maybe that’s what soulmates are all about, yeah?  Making life’s awful tasks seem not so bad.”

“I reckon so,” Louis said with a quick nod, his face smiling at the ground.  “I feel the same way.”  He turned to Harry, showing off his wide smile.  “It’s cute when you ramble.”        

“Well, thank you, my love,” Harry said, giving Louis another peck.  He pushed himself from the bed and Louis, lifting his arms over his head in a stretch. Dark, damp stains pooled under his arms.  “I need to bathe…badly.”

“Yes, you do,” Louis said, scrunching his nose. “Am I really a knight?”

Harry went to start the bath and began to peel off his sweaty clothes.  “Yes, Sir Louis.”  He tilted his head back and gave a cheeky grin through the doorway.  Louis, looking into Harry’s vanity mirror, stood up as straight as he could, and puffed his chest out, tucking one arm horizontally behind his lower back and the other the same way making a fist in front of his stomach.

“Hey, what should I wear?” Louis asked through the bathroom door, relaxing his body.

“Nothing…for now,” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ hands and pulling them toward the running bath.  He had nothing on, save for a beige towel draping from his hipbones.  Louis eyed the sharp ‘v’ Harry’s hips made, trailing down to his pelvis.  “Don’t you want a nice, hot bath?”

“Y-yeah,” Louis replied, swallowing a lump in his throat.  “B-but, I mean I can after you.”

Harry dropped Louis hands, stepping back.  “I-I didn’t mean to force you.  You can just wait ‘til I’m done.  That’s fine,” he said.  _Shit, shit, shit_.  _Don’t take this too fast_.  Louis’ so fragile, so damaged by what has happened to him.  Even if he was Harry’s soulmate, he needs to keep it slow, keep Louis comfortable.  Harry started to close the bathroom door, giving Louis privacy, but the door pushed back against his hand. 

“No, Harry, it’s okay,” Louis said, shoving his way through the door.  “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Harry didn’t want Louis to think that he was required to do something Harry wanted him to.  He resented Frederick so much, and didn’t want Louis reminded of him at all. 

“I am,” Louis said, untying the strings on the robe.  He let the garment fall to floor.  “I’m safe with you.”

Harry nodded before Louis walked over to him.  Harry’s abs tightened involuntarily with the cool touch of Louis’ fingertips grazing over the line of his protruding hipbones.  He ran his index finger along the ridges of Louis’ distended ribs.  He stopped upon noticing a small bruise under the ribcage. 

“Come,” he said, encouraging Louis toward the freshly drawn bath.  The water smelt of lemongrass, steam flowering from the surface in wisps.

Harry felt a tingle in his cheeks when he removed the towel from his waist, placing it on the counter.  He was completely exposed, his glowing bead standing out like a beacon.

Louis stood like a child, sheepishly trying to maintain eye contact with the prince.  He swallowed hard, trying to wipe the goofy smile he had from his face.  “Wow, alright,” was all he muttered. 

Harry, sensing the awkwardness of the situation, twirled in a circle on his toes, bouncing back and forth and finishing with his hand on a popped out hip.  “Look all you want, it’s all yours!”  His dimple caved deep into his cheek as his lips twisted up, continuing the silly jig for Louis.

Louis’ cheeks brightened red, his lips drawing together in a boyish smile.  “I know,” he said, his eyes sprinting up and down Harry’s body.  “Training seems to be working.”

Harry tossed his head back, a loud cackle coming from his throat.  “Oh, love!” he said, rolling his eyes. 

Louis pulled at the drawstring holding up his underpants, untying the perfectly done bow.  Harry stopped laughing and boldly stared at Louis’ hands.  He watched the boy pull the pants easily from his hips until they piled around his feet. 

“ _Oh, love,”_ he repeated in a breathy tone. 

Louis wrapped his arms around his stomach, taking a step back.  Compared to Harry’s, Louis’ body was like a cracked shell.  His skin, scattered with bruises, cuts, and other imperfections, was dusted with a permanent layer of dirt over a pale complexion.  His nails were a little too long, his hair a little too unkempt.  His ribs poked out too far, distending over a concave stomach.  His muscles showed promise but lacked the nutrition to be strong.

That was just the surface, the stuff that didn’t matter.  Harry focused, instead, on what did—the crinkles by Louis’ eyes every time he smiled; the rough patches on Louis’ fingers from the constant movement on the violin strings; his uncommonly straight, naturally white teeth, sparkling; the way he stood with his shoulders always rolled back, always alert; a pool of dazzling blue filling up his big eyes.  Finally, the most wonderfully gorgeous part of Louis’s body that, without a doubt, made Harry’s heart jump was his blazing blue bead.  Burning, glowing, shining for him.

“Beautiful,” Harry purred, his lips against Louis’ ear, an arm snug around the smaller boy’s waist.  “Irresistible.”   

Louis dropped his arms from his stomach and pushed his face against Harry’s collarbone, hiding a fond smile. 

Harry, holding Louis’ hand, stepped into the large metal bath tub, inhaling the steam through his nostrils.  Louis followed suit, dipping in his toes. 

“Ouch,” he hissed, pulling his foot from the water.

Harry turned to Louis, gripping his forearms.  “Sorry!  Too hot?”

“Are you trying to boil me into a stew?” Louis said with a chuckle.  “No, it’s okay.  Just gotta get used to it, yeah?  I only have cold water for showers at my place.”  He plopped his foot back in the tub, and Harry watched the blood vessels turn red and bulge.

“You sure?  I can add a bucket of cold water to cool it down.”

Louis shook his head.  “I’ll get used to it,” he repeated.  With both legs in, he eased his body down, his back sliding down the side.  “Feels good, actually.  Just what I need.”

Harry, already submerged in the sudsy water, pulled Louis so his back faced his chest.  He grabbed a sponge from a nearby table and dunked it into the water.  He rubbed the sponge under Louis’ hairline on back of his head, moving it in little circles on his tender skin.  Lifting Louis’ right arm, he worked the sponge underneath, moving it around to get both his back and chest. 

“Mmm,” Louis moaned when Harry rung out the sponge so the soapy warm water cascaded down his back. 

“Like that?” Harry hummed, repeating the action.  He turned Louis around to face him and immersed the sponge in the bath again.  The hot water caused Louis’ bruises on his stomach and sides to stand out and become puffy. Louis flinched away from the sponge when Harry went over them.

“Did he do this,” Harry asked, a gentle finger floating over a welt on his left side, shaped like a long whip.  “And this?”  Another finger grazed over a scab, bleeding slightly from being softened by the water. 

“Feels better when you touch them like that,” Louis said, hanging his head in front.  Harry, obliging, washed Louis’ stomach and sides with his hand, letting droplets fall from his fingers down the wounds.  When he finished, Louis’ fingers cupped the back of his neck, pulling his head forward.

He brushed his lips against Harry’s.  The thumb on his other hand stroked Harry’s bead, glowing and flashing in sync with his heartbeat.  Harry released a breathy sigh against Louis’ mouth, tilting his head back.  “Can you do that forever?” he wondered, wishing the answer was ‘yes.’

“I would if I could,” Louis stated, moving away from the prince and seeing the whites of his eyes as he tilted his head back in pleasure.  “But Prince Niall is probably riding up to the castle gates as we speak.”

Harry dropped his chin to his chest, puffing out air from his lips.  “You’re right.”  He brought his upper half forward, striking Louis’s lips with his own.  “We’ll continue this later.”

Louis left the bath to dress in a white and orange outfit from his new clothes, which waited for him on Harry’s bed next to an outfit for Harry.  Harry’s maid must have known to lay them out while he was taking a bath. Harry had instructed her to put out one for Louis as well. 

He toweled his hair quickly before pulling the crisp, collared shirt around his shoulders, buttoning it up to the top.  He flexed the collar around his neck how Harry showed him before pulling up a pair of fitted trousers over the shirt.  Buckling the belt to the last hole, he was once again reminded of how skinny he was.  But after catching a glimpse of himself in the vanity mirror, a big smile filled up his face.  He looked _good._   After placing the black suit jacket over the white shirt, he finished the look with a solid orange tie and a checkered white and orange handkerchief in his front pocket.  Straightening out the half-windsor knot Harry taught him how to tie, he took a final look in the mirror.

“A real treasure, you are,” Harry said with a smirk while leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a towel dangling from his hips once again.  “Definitely fit to be my king.”

Harry really meant it; Louis cleaned up very well.  Underneath that layer of dirt on his face was glowing, tanned skin.  His fresh, fitted clothes hugged him in the right places, especially around his plump arse.  Harry felt a flutter of that familiar urge in his stomach, eyeing up and down Louis’ body. 

“Knock, knock!  Are you nearly ready for me, my prince?”

Harry literally jumped out of his hazy daydream, grabbing at the towel when it started to fall.  “Yes, one second.  Mind doing Lou first?” he shouted through the closed door of his bedroom, grabbing his outfit and disappearing into the bathroom.

“I’ve been dying to put my hands on that fine boy,” the voice said, the doorknob jiggling as the door swung open.  “Ah, Louis!  I’m James.”  The stranger jutted out his hand into Louis’, shaking it hard; Louis thought his arm would be ripped out of his socket.  Louis peeked over his shoulder at the bathroom, but the door closed with a soft click.

“So glad to finally meet you!  I’m Harry’s barber,” James said, dragging in a chair from the hallway.  “Harry has been raving about you!”

“Oh,” Louis said, his lips molding into a circle. 

“Sit, sit.”  James gripped Louis’ shoulders and sat him in the chair.  “Prince Niall will be here any minute!”

“I-oh,” Louis started, hearing the sheer snip of scissors at the back of his head.  A flurry of his light brown hair sprinkled onto the floor.  He stayed silent during the haircut, keeping his fists clenched at his sides.  Every so often he saw a flash of silver from his peripheral, followed by more of his hair floating to the ground.  Then James sprayed his forehead with water, combing back his fringe so it puffed over the top of his head.  He straightened out the sides, combing them directly back.  Louis’ head felt lighter, but odd.

“Just need a quick shave and you’ll be done,” James said, pulling out a shaving knife from his kit.  Harry emerged from the bathroom clad in a fancy white suit with orange accents.  “How would you like his facial hair, your majesty?”

“Just trim up his side burns a bit, and get rid of the scraggly beard on his chin and neck.  Leave a bit of trimmed beard and mustache.  I like that,” Harry stated, walking in a circle around Louis’ chair.  “Sound good, Lou?”

Louis swallowed and nodded.  Harry put his hands on his hips and lifted an eyebrow at Louis, tilting his head down slightly. 

“Really, it sounds lovely!  I’ve never had a proper shave before.”

After Louis was dolled up, and while Harry took his turn, Louis donned his socks and shiny, black shoes.  He tied up the laces, noticing the sides were stiff against his feet.  Just the other day he wondered if he could save up for a new pair of boots, as his were falling apart.  Now he wore an expensive pair of dress shoes and was about to meet another prince.  Boy, had his world been turned upside down. 

Louis, sitting on Harry’s bed with his hands folded in his lap, glanced over at the prince.  He stood up and shuffled over to the barber with haste.

“No, no, don’t cut it too short,” Louis exclaimed, crowding around the barber.  His eyes darted to Harry’s, a satisfied look on his face.  “I mean, I like it longer, around his ears.  Shows off his curls, yeah?”

“I understand and agree, Louis,” James said, stepping back and twirling the scissors around his finger.  “But the queen requested it be cut short.  More princely or something.”

“But,” Louis protested, looking from James to Harry.  Harry nodded once with closed eyes at him. 

“You know what, James?  Keep it a bit longer than usual.  I’ll explain to Mum that I gave you that order.”

James smiled, bowing his head.  “As you wish.”

Louis smiled appreciatively at Harry, who returned it with an even more grateful one.

*****

“Prince Niall of Trifolium!”

The chilly air nipped at Louis’ nose as he stood next to Gemma in the courtyard, her hand giving his haphazard squeezes.  Bare tree branches crackled against each other behind him.  A thin blanket of frost draped over the castle’s lawn.  The long courtyard had a walkway lined with trees leading from the iron gates to the castle entrance.  The trees were decorated with garlands of pine needles in an attempt to make them look more alive. 

The Prince of Trifolium, already out of his carriage, made his way down the walkway with his entourage, acknowledging everyone—from the maids and servants to the dukes and knights, and even the commoners gathered outside the gate.  Harry, his parents, and the two princesses awaited the prince at the castle doors, underneath a covered terrace.

“Lady Gemma.”

Upon reaching Gemma on the walkway, Niall reached for her hand, giving the top a tender kiss.  Gemma smiled, showing off her gorgeous teeth, and curtseyed for the prince.

“So nice t’ finally meet you.”

“Y-yeah,” Gemma said, stumbling over the word.  The redness of her cheeks appeared through her blush as she turned her head toward the ground, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. 

Niall gave an amused grin, nodding at the other nobles as a ‘hello’.  Before walking away toward the royal family, he bowed to Gemma.

“I think I ruined it,” Gemma whispered to Louis when Niall was at the end.  “I couldn’t think of any other word but ‘yeah’.” 

“If he’s your soulmate, it doesn’t matter what you say, right?”

“I suppose so.  I just hate embarrassing myself.”

Louis slung his arm around her small shoulders as they made their way back to the castle.

“You aren’t embarrassing.  I can tell he thought you were adorable.  Just wait until he hears your sass.”  He pinched her arm.

She slapped his hand away, giggling. “Alright, Louis.  Let’s get inside; I’m freezing.”

*****

“Make yourself at home, love.  It’s a shame your parents couldn’t make it,” Queen Anne said.  Harry cringed at her fake tone and attitude. 

“They send their regards.  You know how busy it is to rule a country, yeah?” Niall said, letting out a laugh.  Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement except Gemma, who laughed out loud and clapped her hands together.  Noticing no one else laughed quite as enthusiastically as she did, she quickly composed herself and crossed her arms in front of her stomach, pretending to kick at some dust ball on the ground.

The secondhand embarrassment was strong for Harry as he bit inside his lip, trying to hide a smile and glancing at Louis.  Louis looked back at him, smiling and shaking his head. 

The king and queen sat on their thrones while their children stood next to them.  Other important nobles hovered around the edges of the throne room, while Niall and his people faced the thrones in the middle.  Harry thought Louis felt out of place as he noticed him shifting his feet and staring at the ceiling.  He wished he could step away and comfort his soulmate.

After all the formalities, the maids and servants were dismissed to prepare the dinner and dining room.  The King, Queen, and Princesses lead the remaining nobles and Niall into their entertainment room where everyone was supposed to mingle before dinner.  Gemma made a point to totally ignore Niall, fearing she’d embarrass herself further.  She resented that Harry and Louis managed to be allowed to disappear into the music room, where they rehearsed their piece for Niall and company. 

“You are to spend no more than 30 minutes rehearsing, alright?  I want you out here talking to Niall,” the queen muttered to her son, maintaining a forced smiled.  “Make sure he’s friends with you.”

Harry used all his self-control to not roll his eyes to the ceiling.  Good thing Niall wasn’t a prick.  Harry could actually see himself being friends with him and not just to make an alliance.

Harry scouted the room for Louis and found him sitting on a chair in a secluded area.  “Sorry,” he whispered, looking around his shoulders. 

“Oh, I’m alright.  Just bored out of my mind.  What am I supposed to talk about with these people?” Louis asked.     

“You don’t have to right now,” Harry said, taking Louis’ hand to pull him up.  “Let’s go rehearse.  We have thirty minutes.”

And by ‘rehearse,’ Harry did _not_ mean _‘rehearse.’_

As soon as Harry threw the door to the music room shut, he embraced Louis, pushing him toward the couch.  Louis immediately hurled his arms around Harry’s neck, fingers tangling up in his bouncy locks of hair.  Harry’s lips landed on Louis’ as they both landed on the couch, Harry bearing his weight on Louis’ chest as he sucked on his lips.  Louis could barely breathe under Harry, but he _loved it._ His heart pounded against the crushing sensation of Harry’s chest as his lips were under the attack of Harry’s teeth biting at them.

“You look amazing,” Harry said in between kisses and love bites and breathy whispers of “ _my king.”_

Harry quickly loosened Louis’ silky tie, pulling his collar away from his neck.  He ran his tongue up and down Louis’ neck before finding the perfect spot to bite at and suck.  Louis started to let out loud moans, reaching down to grab at Harry’s arse.  Harry placed a hand over Louis’ mouth, cooing hushing sounds.  Louis nodded while Harry went back to swirling his tongue in circles around Louis’ fresh hickey.

Finally Harry pulled away, his lips glistening in his own saliva, darkened, and puffy. 

“God, I have no self-control.  I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

Louis lay on the couch, his joints limp.  “I don’t mind,” he said, his eyes glassy and lips swollen. 

Harry smirked at his companion, readjusting Louis’ collar so no one would see his fresh love mark.  He tightened the tie back up, and straightened out his own shirt.  Before pushing himself off of Louis, he gave him one last kiss on the lips.

Sitting at the piano, he gazed at the music he and Louis wrote the previous night.

“Um,” he said, squinting.  “Do you remember writing any of this?”

Louis, turning the nodes on his violin strings, shook his head.  “Not one bit.”

The boys had drunkenly written down a series of notes, thinking they wrote an eloquent work of art.  But now, after reexamining the wine-stained paper, they hadn’t a clue.

“I mean, I think it sounded good last night,” Harry said, playing out some notes with one hand.  “Yeah, it may have come from the minds of two drunken lads, but it’s still a masterpiece.”

“It is,” Louis agreed, giving his violin a few practice strums.  “I’m ready!”

Harry nodded, scooting his piano bench closer to the piano.  He started the piece with a [major chord](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZapeCW_QPY), followed by Louis playing the melody on the violin.  The first part of the piece put a heavy emphasis on Louis’ melody, with Harry playing matching chords or the harmony in the background.  Harry played his runs effortlessly, even though he was constantly mesmerized by Louis’ passion, and how he could make the most amazing sounds come from the little instrument. 

In the middle of the piece, Harry picked up the melody on the piano while Louis played the accompanying harmony.  He didn’t know how he managed to play the right notes because his eyes kept darting from the music sheet to the handsome violinist.  Louis’ eyes remained shut, not once glancing at his music sheet.  He felt the music in his heart, Harry thought.  Harry’s bead burned on his chest; he thought it was going to start a fire.  He was excited to play this in front of Niall, his parents, everyone.  He wanted to show off Louis and his incredible talent. 

Louis finished up the piece with a solo while Harry quietly ended his part with some of the highest notes on the piano.  When it was over, Harry got up from the piano bench and wrapped Louis up in his arms.

“You are going to blow everyone away,” he whispered against Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis squeezed the prince back, his bow and violin still in hand.  “I’m just happy to play with you, love.”

*****

As Harry reentered the entertainment room, many servants, maids, as well as nobles bowed their heads to him.  Harry nodded to the group politely, making his way to his cousin, who sat alone against the wall sipping a cocktail. 

“Gem, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, sitting next to his distraught cousin.

“She thinks Niall believes she’s a weirdo,” Louis answered, giggling. 

“He does though!”  Gemma shrieked the words in a hushed tone, placing her hand where her bead lay. 

“Well you are!” Harry said, letting a laugh escape from his still plumped lips.  Louis prodded him in his tender side with his elbow, shaking his head.  Gemma sat silently, her head hanging.  How unlike her to not have a witty comeback. 

 “You know I’m kidding, Gem.  I mean, you are a weirdo to me though…” he trailed off.

“Just go away, and let me talk to Louis!” Gemma commanded, her eyes shooting daggers through Harry’s skull.  She flung her arm out in front of Harry to grab Louis’ wrist and yank him toward her.    

Harry put his hands up flat in front of him, taking slow steps backwards.  Sometimes Gemma really scared him.

“I’ll let you know when it’s time to perform,” Harry said in haste to Louis before swiftly disappearing into the crowded party. 

Gemma sighed, a look of discomfort displayed on her still beautifully made up face.  “I actually don’t feel embarrassed anymore.”

“Oh?”  Louis’ mouth molded into an ‘O’ shape.  “What’s the matter then?”

“I think I’m…” she trailed off, her cheeks tinting with a dark pink.  She twisted her lips into a pursing smile, shaking her head while looking at the ground.  “Sexually frustrated.”

“Oh…” Louis repeated, pulling at his collar. 

“It’s normal, I think,” Gemma continued.  “I mean, right before Harry met you, he’d become irrationally frustrated, demanding his parents get him private prostitutes.  He’d even go to brothels.”

Louis’ heart twitched, his eyebrows knitting together. 

“Oh, he hasn’t mentioned that?  I’m sure he’ll tell you about it later.  My point is: don’t they say people get really sexually frustrated and whatnot when they are around their soulmate?  I mean, do you think it’s just a myth?  Did you feel that way?”

 _I didn’t really get that luxury,_ Louis wanted to say.  Even if his body knew that he was about to meet its soulmate, it was too busy being abused by Frederick. 

“I guess that makes sense,” Louis said, avoiding her last question.  “Your body is eager to be with its other half; the one that can make it feel total ecstasy….But did Harry actually get fulfilled after meeting with these…prostitutes?”  Louis said the words slowly.

Gemma shook her head furiously.  “I don’t know, Louis!  I don’t even think he knows that I know!  I just think Niall is my soulmate, okay?  Look.”  She pulled the top part of her dress against her chest.  Louis noticed her blue bead flashing rapidly through the thick dress material.  Louis scratched his temple, feeling rather awkward in this situation. 

“It’s never been like this, Louis!  What do I do?  How do I figure out if I’m just being a lusty girl or if Niall is actually my soulmate?”  Her eyes pleaded with Louis’.

“I can use my sleuthing skills and see if he feels anything?” Louis decided to say, unsure of what exactly he would do.  Gemma, feisty and apparently sexually frustrated, needed any type of reassurance that Niall was feeling the same way. 

“Would you?  I know Harry is supposed to make friends with him.  Don’t tell Harry about any of this though.  Especially, well, you know,” Gemma said sheepishly. 

“I understand,” Louis said, noticing the soft piano music playing in the background.  He hadn’t realized that his foot was tapping along to the beat.

A moderate sized audience had collected around the blonde haired prince.  Louis squinted and moved his head side to side, trying to see around the tall nobles.  It seemed that Niall was cradling something.

“I’m going to go see what the commotion is about.  Care to join?” Louis asked, offering a hand to Gemma.

Gemma squirmed in the wooden chair, taking another sip of her alcoholic beverage.  She shook her head ‘no’ and shooed Louis away with her hand.  Louis obliged, pushing himself in between Liam and another scholarly looking gentleman to see what Niall was up to.

“Appears that Niall brought his beloved cat,” Liam stated, sipping at his pilsner of beer. 

“Yes, this is Banjo, named after one of my favorite instruments,” Niall said to the crowd in his distinct Trifolish accent, holding the fluffy cat under its arms.  “I take him with me almost everywhere.”   

Louis glanced at Harry across the circle, seeing the biggest smile on his face.  Harry had told Louis about his love for felines and how happy they made him.  Louis didn’t mind the furry creatures that much; in fact, he often fed stray ones scraps in alleyways.  Harry mouthed something to Louis, something Louis couldn’t make out. 

‘Lock out his lighted feed’?  Louis furrowed his brows, smiling, but shaking his head and raising his shoulders.  Harry repeated the phrase again, this time pointing to his shoes.

Oh!  ‘Look at his little feet’!  Of course.  Louis grinned and extended his thumb up to the prince, shaking his head and rolling his eyes slightly.  It was hard to conceal the fond from his face, however. 

One of Harry’s maids finally took Banjo to hang out with Chairmen Meow in the music room.  Harry returned to Louis’ side, giving his hand a quick squeeze and flashing a close-mouth smile.  With his big hand on the small of Louis’ back, he ushered Louis toward the other prince.

“Your highness,” Harry said, addressing Niall formally just in case his parents were within ear shot.  “I’d like you to meet Sir Louis.  He is my hired violin teacher and dear friend.  We’ll be playing a piece we wrote together for you tonight.”

Louis bowed his head toward Niall, and then met his eyes with a charming smile.  “Pleasure to meet you, your majesty,” he said softly. 

“You play the violin? I play the banjo! String instruments are the best, yeah?” Niall said, enthusiasm building up in his tone.  “Not saying the piano isn’t great ‘arry!” he said, slapping Harry on the back in a friendly motion.  “Anyway, I’m excited t’ hear your piece!”

“Let’s all play together sometime,” Harry said, smiling from Niall to Louis, his gaze lingering a little longer on Louis.

“I’d like that,” Niall said, turning toward Louis.  “Sir Louis, was it?  What family are you from?”

Both Harry and Louis froze for a second before Louis gave a frantic look to Harry.  “Um, the Walshes,” he spit out, remembering the last name of his caretaker at the orphanage. 

“It’s a smaller family from Circuitus,” Harry added, the creases by his eyes crinkling to emphasize his smile. 

“Ah,” Niall said, nodding.  “Didn’t realize you were from Circuitus.  Forgive me, but I’m not all that familiar with their nobles.  What brought you to Navis?”

Beads of sweat started to line Louis’ hair line on his neck.  He smacked himself mentally for being unprepared for these types of questions he was obviously going to be asked.  A lump formed in his throat, but he swallowed it.

“I was just playing some of my own pieces in a local restaurant that Harry happened to be dining in.  I was just here on business.  Harry approached me and we actually became good friends!” Louis said, beaming at Harry.  He’d become good at stretching the truth growing up.  Yet, he yearned to express the truth and tell anyone and everyone how in love he was with the prince of Navis. 

“I see.  That’s quite interesting!” Niall said.  The lack of suspicion and skepticism in his voice put Louis back at ease. 

“Ladies! Gentlemen!” Queen Anne’s voice shrieked like a bird over the crowd’s murmur.  “Can I have your attention?”  She turned toward Harry, extending out her arm.  “I’m pleased to announce that my son has prepared a masterpiece for the piano that he wants to share with everyone.”

The crowd clapped for the prince, Niall giving him another slap on the back. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Harry waved to the group of nobles and servants.  “I actually wrote this with my violin teacher here, Sir Louis,” Harry said smiling, his arm extended in Louis’ direction.  From his peripheral he sensed his parents giving him a somewhat disgusted look which he ignored.  “We hadn’t quite decided on a name for it yet, but I think I’d like the call it “Banjo” in honor of Prince Niall’s dear feline friend.”

“Yes!” Niall exclaimed.  Louis noticed he had taken the seat next to Gemma, who was the color of a freshly picked tomato.  While Harry talked a little more about the piece, Louis made eye contact with the duchess.  She leaned away from Niall, her elbow propped up on the arm rest, holding up her head.  Louis saw Niall look her way a couple of times, but always for a nanosecond.  The tension between the two of them was definitely strong. 

“Lou?” Harry said, nodding to white Stradivarius.  “Ready, love?” he asked under his breath. 

Louis bobbed his head up and down and placed the violin under his chin.  Letting out hot air from his pursed lips, he closed his eyes and began to run the bow down the strings.  It was easier to perform in front of people if his eyes were closed; he’d rather not know their expressions until after.  Besides, he had the piece memorized already.

Harry played the piano with little bravado.  He wanted to showcase Louis’ violin skills.  All the eyes in the audience were fixed on violinist.  Expressions ranged from admiration to completely fascinated. Harry smiled at the piano keys, his fingers dancing from key to key.  He knew the whole time while writing and rehearsing that this piece wouldn’t be focused on him at all.  All he wanted was for everyone to be mesmerized by Louis’ talent.  Who could blame him for wanting to show off his beautiful soul mate?

 

When the piece concluded, and Louis drew out the last notes, the small audience stood from their comfortable chairs and gave Louis and Harry an ovation.  Harry came to Louis’ side and placed his hand on his back with Louis returning the gesture.  They bowed for the audience a few times before Harry stepped to the side and reached his arm out to Louis, indicating that he needed extra applause.  The crowd obliged, clapping and cheering louder.  Niall whistled between his fingers in between his words of praise.  Gemma gave Louis a thumb up, showing off her genuine smile.  Finally Louis looked at Harry.

Louis imagined the warmth he would feel if he could kiss Harry right then.  The prince’s eyes, smile, expression, everything was as big and bright as the sun.  His left dimple caved deeply into his cheek.  And when Harry touched his shoulder, it was like all the warmth and happiness transferred to him from Harry’s fingertips. That combined with the audience’s delight in the piece and his performance made Louis feel the happiest he’d ever been in his life. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered against Louis’ ear.

Louis changed his mind; _that_ was definitely the happiest moment in his life.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHT I WAS GONE? Well I'm not! I apologize for this chapter like 10 years later, but I'm very happy that I can publish it now! I've been working on and off on this all semester. I'm taking 18 credits and doing an internship so I've just been really busy, ya know? But next semester I'm only taking like 6 credits so I will have a lot more time to write! I'm so happy so many of you guys like this story!!  
> Also-side note-OMG MITAM. I don't think you understand how much I love this new album. It is SO GOOD. I freaking love What a Feeling, Olivia and If I could Fly. I mean, I REALLY LOVE ALL OF THEM. Like, Four was good, but there were some songs that weren't my fav but HOLY SHIT GUYS MITAM IS SO GOOD I LOVE EVERY SONG. sorry. okay. end side note.  
> Anyway, I know I'm kinda the queen of false promises, but I'm back right? So I WANT to say I'll have the next chapter out soon. I really hope I will because I'm on a writing kick right now and Thanksgiving Break is coming up and I'll have a lot of time. Then Christmas break I'll REALLY have a lot of time. So maybe updates then? I just want the chapters to be good, ya know? All I can tell you forsure is that you will not see anything from me the first couple weeks of December because finals will be kicking my ass (pray for me please). Unless of course I decide to procrastinate. So really IDK. I love you all though! Please if someone wants to edit for me that'll like encourage me to write faster xD  
> Okay so sorry for the long note. I just want people to know I'm still here, I still am in love with Larry, and I'm freaking obsessed with MITAM and you should BUY IT ON ITUNES AND STREAM IT ON SPOTIFY SO WE CAN BEAT THE BIEBS!!!
> 
> Oh also follow me on tumblr. I don't really post anything original but I reblog some good stuff. Good quality Larry stuff.  
> http://allthelove-larry.tumblr.com/ I need some new people to follow too!
> 
> Oh one more thing just about Harry's hair in this story because it'll kinda be important. Kinda. Anyway it's supposed to be like as long as real life Harry's is now. I'm sorry I just love Harry's hair so much so all my stories are gonna be TARZAN HARRY AF. Like if he wants to grow it all the way down the floor like that would be okay with me I'll freaking purchase property in it and live in a little burrow.


End file.
